You're hired!
by Naanaami
Summary: Faced with everything from snobby Bevellians to powerful fiends to an anti-Al Bhed partner, Rikku finds that her job may be a lot harder than it first turned out. Also, she finds out who really cares about her...who will she choose?
1. Zus and the Alibi

Author's Note: Hiya! Naanaami here! This is my first X-2 fic, and you can guarantee it'll be a Ripple fanfic! (Gippal/Rikku) A bit of a slow start, but it'll pick up! Please review and tell me what you think of it...Also, as a little poll, how far are you in X-2? I'm to Thunder Plains, Chapter 5, second time around, 100 %. Just would like to know...on to the fic!  
  
Rikku yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed to stare at the clock. It was moogle-shaped and cute, like just about everything else in her room, and it showed that it was five in the morning. Rikku pulled the thin covers back and got out of bed, walking to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror: she looked tired and bleary-eyed. After splashing some cold water on her face, she found her chocobo slippers and put them on. Yuna had given them to her on her last birthday, along with a matching spaghetti- strap top and shorts, which was what Rikku was currently wearing. Hoping that someone had left out breakfast for early risers, she headed down to the common room, ready to start her day.  
  
Luckily, someone had set out some orange juice and a muffin for Rikku, her favorite breakfast. A small note was lying next to it; Rikku read it with a smile. "Tayn Rikku, kuut milg uh ouin tek! (Dear Rikku, good luck on your dig!) After wolfing down breakfast and silently thanking whoever had fixed it for her, Rikku went down the hallway to see if anyone else was up. Nope. Rikku shrugged, and grinned as she looked around, Home looked as good as ever. People from all over Spira had volunteered to help rebuild it after Angra Mainyu had destroyed it. It had taken months of hard labor and working together, but Home was better than ever, and Spira was yet again reminded that everyone needed to work together to get something done.  
  
Rushing back to her large room, Rikku grabbed some dresspheres off of her shelf along with a garment grid and raced to her bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water. Putting her clothes in a heap on the floor, Rikku stepped into the shower, shivering at the coldness of the water. Later, she knew she would be grateful, as it kept her cool all day. She quickly washed her hair, then dried it off with the nearest towel handy. Searching through the small pile of dresspheres she grabbed, she picked up one that glowed orange. Tossing it in the air, she turned into a Thief, the comfortable clothing like a second skin. She braided her hair in record time, putting it in beads and smoothing it back to how she normally liked it. She wasn't sure why she was rushing to get dressed, but then she remembered that she was meeting Paine and Yuna in Luca today. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she went to the front gates to begin digging.  
  
Once outside, she was surprised to see that half a dozen people were already outside. Going to a small kiosk by Home, she rapped on the counter. The Al Bhed looked up and smiled. "Kuut sunhehk, Rikku!" (Good morning, Rikku!) Rikku grinned back. "Frana femm E pa tekkehk dutyo?" (Where will I be digging today?" The older Al Bhed scanned the sheet, and looked back up at her. "Dra Hundranh Aqbyhla. Pa lynayim, dra Wic dryny yna jeleuic. (The Northern Expanse. Be careful, the Zus there are very vicious.) Rikku responded, "Dryhgc vun ouin luhlanh, pid E'mm pa veha. Lusbynet fedr Vegnagun, drao'na hudrehk." (Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. Compared to Vegnagun, they're nothing.) He shrugged. "Frydajan." (Whatever.)  
  
Because no transports were available, Rikku found an available air speeder. She grabbed a sack to hold her findings in, and hopped on. Adjusting the seat and control panel to her height, Rikku slid into the seat and tapped on the controls. A small satellite much like Picket came up, chirping and whirring. It had recently been painted, and its red paint glistened in the early sun. "Hello." It said happily. "The name's Tremor. Gippal sent me to make sure you don't get lost." Rikku sighed. Just because she had gotten lost trying to find Home once didn't mean that he had to rub it in every chance she got. "So," Tremor piped up, "where're we goin'?" Rikku thought for a moment. "The Northern Expanse." She said, and sped off into the dunes, Tremor close behind.  
  
When she arrived, Rikku could almost hear the clock ticking as she raced through the sands, looking for treasure. She almost always guessed correctly the location of the Special Assembly. Looking it over, she was pleased to find that it was a Z-type. A pay raise would be heading her way soon if she kept this up! Seeing an indent in the sand nearby, she dug quickly and was pleasantly surprised to see a Silver Hourglass lying in the sand. She quickly bagged it and ran towards another indent, hoping to find more treasure.  
  
Instead, a Zu burst out of the sand, cawing and clacking its beak. Its dark feathers made it look like an old cloak, but its eyes were an angry red, and it was glowing dark blue. "Oversouled." Rikku whispered as she spherechanged into a Black Mage. Firing a bolt of Thundaga at the beats, it only seemed to be more angered. It flapped its enormous wings, and huge gusts of wind kicked up sand, blinding Rikku. Trying to aim as best she could with her eyes closed, she aimed a blast of freezing wind at the Zu. It was out of range, but Rikku tried casting another spell anyway. This time, she cast Haste on herself, and then tried Waterga. The worst it did was dampen the sand around her, clearing a foot-wide area free of swirling bits of sand.  
  
Rikku quickly spherechanged into Dark Knight, but she wasn't able to attack before the Zu swept down on her. Shallow cuts were etched in her arms, and she felt her health trickling away. She managed to cast Stop on the creature, and was able to cast Darkness several times before rejuvenating her hit points. She realized that the Zu had begun moving again, and it created another sandstorm, making it impossible to see more than a few inches ahead. Deciding that her current dressphere was worthless, she transformed into a White Mage. Though the sand clung to her robe easily, it kept her face out of the way.  
  
Rikku cast Reflect on herself, trying to see through the sand. Although the bubble around her did nothing to penetrate the wall of moving sand, Rikku cast Flare on herself. The Reflect bubble burst, but not before Flare bounced off and hit the Zu. With an angry cry of frustration, it fell to the sand, turning into a small group of colored lights headed to the Farplane. Rikku slumped against a nearby rock formation before she heard a tinny voice in her ear. "Rikku! You're running out of time!" Tremor called as Rikku got to her senses and ran for all that she was worth to the speeder bike, straddling the seat just in time. Racing towards Home, Rikku reached it in record time, and parked the speeder bike, shutting down Tremor in the process.  
  
She was exhausted from that fight with the Zu, but she didn't know why. She then looked down at her arms. The cuts she thought were healing were actually doing the opposite. They had begun to turn ugly shades of green and purple, and her arms were beginning to look puffy. She began feeling weak and slightly dizzy. Wobbling over to the desk where she had gotten her assignment earlier, she deposited the piece of machinery. "Dryhgc...fryd nybbahat?" (Thanks...what happened?) Rikku shrugged...she honestly didn't remember. The Al Bhed looked worried, and raised his voice. "Satel! SATEL!" (Medic! MEDIC!)  
  
Suddenly, Gippal himself sauntered up. "E fyc zicd raytehk eh sucamv...E'mm dyga iv ed...fryd'c dra bnipmas?" (I was just heading in myself...I'll take care of it...what's the problem?) The Al Bhed gestured to Rikku, who was now slumped in a chair. She looked up, but it was like she was seeing right through him. Gippal picked her up in his arms, and looked over at the Al Bhed. "E'mm ramb ran." (I'll help her.) He rushed off to find the medic without a second thought. He found the medic in her clinic. Gippal deposited Rikku on the bed and sat in a nearby chair, listening intently as the female Al Bhed began questioning Rikku.  
  
"Fryd rybbahat?" (What happened?) Rikku's voice was barely understandable. "E fyc tekkehk, yht E fyc yddylgat po y Wi." (I was digging, and I was attacked by a Zu.) The woman frowned. "Ujancuilat?" (Oversouled?)  
  
"Oac."(Yes.) Rikku then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The woman looked grimly at Gippal. "Cra'c paah buecuhat...E haat du keja ran dra yhdetuda yc cuuh yc ran cdemm." (She's been poisoned...I need to give her the antidote as soon as possible...hold her still." Gippal did as he was told as the woman pulled out a syringe with a long and sharp needle and foul-smelling liquid inside. Gippal watched as she positioned the syringe near Rikku's ribcage, and plunged it in deep, the needle all the way into Rikku's skin. Rikku whimpered and tried to thrash around, but Gippal held her steady. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman withdrew the needle. "Cra cruimt pa veha huf...mayja ran cu cra lyh kad cusa nacd." (She should be fine now...leave so she can rest.) Gippal nodded and left the room, returning to begin digging for the day.  
  
When Rikku woke up, she saw a worried Al Bhed standing over her. "Frana...ys E?" (Where...am I?) The woman smiled at her. "Yd dra satelym cdydeuh. Oui fana buecuhat." (At the medical station. You were poisoned.) Rikku looked down at her arms. They were bandaged, and there was a faint mark on her stomach where she assumed a syringe had gone in. "Ur. Fru pnuikrd sa rane?" (Oh. Who brought me here?)  
  
"Gippal. Oui lyh ku huf, ev oui fyhd." (Gippal. You can leave now, if you want.) Rikku nodded, and stood up on slightly unsteady legs. Leaving the room, she glanced at a nearby clock. It was almost eight. Rikku had enough time to take another quick shower, get dressed, and meet Paine and Yuna in Luca. Rushing off to her room, she barely talked to the other Al Bhed, some just now waking up.  
  
Arriving back in her room, she turned on the shower, undressing quickly. Stepping into the shower, Rikku switched it over to warmer water, a luxury in the desert. She washed the sand and dust out of her hair and skin, and then looked at her now bandage-less arms. She winced at the water hitting them. They still smarted, and though they showed up as tiny red lines, there were tons of purple, yellow, and green bruises all over her arms. Remembering that she had some healing salve somewhere, she ignored the pain and finished cleaning her hair. When she was done, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, searching through her shelves. She quickly found a jar and a small wooden box that had her name on it. Curious to what it was, she opened the box, and noticed a small piece of paper in the box. Taking it out, she began to read.  
  
"Dear Rikku, This is a small early birthday present from Paine and I. Wear it today when you come to see us, and DO NOT bring any gil. Lunch's on us, and get here ON TIME! Be prepared to stay all day! -Yuna"  
  
Rikku smiled, and wondered what they were going to do once she reached Luca. Pawing through the small box, she found teal and silver beads, along with a light teal headband. She brushed her hair, and put the beads and band in their proper places. Looking deeper, she also found a small dressphere. It was teal, and silver swirls made their way around the sphere. Tossing it up in the air, Rikku felt herself change, and looked in the mirror.  
  
The top reminded her of Yuna when she was a Songstress, except it was teal, and had white ruffles. She had a teal pleated miniskirt with a silver belt that had wide rings like her Songstress outfit. She also had white knee- high boots and a silver choker. Looking at herself in the mirror, Rikku was impressed. It looked great on her, and Yuna and Paine had chosen perfectly what she might have picked herself. Finding small pearl earrings in the bottom of the box, Rikku put them in, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She groaned when she looked at the scratches on her arms. They were so ugly-looking. Rummaging through her shelf, Rikku found a small jar of healing salve. Rubbing it on her arms helped dull the pain, and made them look less irritated.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rikku opened it to see Nhadala standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face. "Lusa eh."(Come in.) Rikku said, but Nhadala didn't move. "Fryd rybbahat? E raynt dryd oui fana peddah po y Wi frema tekkehk. Yna oui ymm nekrd?" (What happened? I heard that you were bitten by a Zu while digging. Are you all right?) Rikku nodded. "Gippal kud sa du dra satel vycd ahuikr. E's veha huf...zicd y vaf clnydlrac." (Gippal got me to the medic fast enough. I'm fine now...just a few scratches.) Nhadala sighed in relief. "Dryd'c kuut...yna oui bmyhhehk uh kuehk yhofrana dutyo? Oui cina muug tnaccat ib." (That's good...are you planning on going anywhere today? You sure look dressed up.) Rikku nodded. "Yuna yht Paine yna dygehk sa uid vun mihlr eh Mily, drah dygehk sa cusafrana amca. Drao'na kejehk sa yh aynmo pendrtyo bnacahd." (Yuna and Paine are taking me out for lunch in Luca, then taking me somewhere else. They're giving me an early birthday present.) Nhadala nodded, then said, "Dutyo'c dra uhmo tyo oui lyh zicd nih uvv yht ku yhofrana oui fyhd. Haqd desa, keja sa cusa fynhehk, ug?" (Today's the only day you can just run off and go anywhere you want. Next time, give me some warning, ok?) Rikku nodded. "Ug!" (Ok!) Nhadala nodded, then left the room.  
  
Staring back at her reflection in the mirror, Rikku made a face. Her arms didn't look any better, even though they hurt a whole lot less. Finally giving up, Rikku slipped on the armwraps that were a part of her Thief dressphere. Luckily, they matched her outfit, and Rikku was almost ready to leave. She turned out her light, and locked her door. Checking the clock, Rikku realized that if she were going to get to Luca, she needed to hurry. Running down the hall, Rikku left the building, and headed over to the hovers.  
  
Reaching the hovers, Rikku found a Hypello manning the desk, which was unusual. "Hello, I need a hover to Luca, and fast!" The Hypello looked up, blinking. "Mish Rikku? Mish Yoona and Mish Paine ashked for me to give you a ride sho you wouldn't be late. Follow me...the shelebabration will shtart shoon?" Rikku followed the Hypello as it found its hovercraft. Rikku hopped in the cockpit, and the Hypello started the engine. The hover flew out of the hangar, and over the ocean to Luca.  
  
Just in time, the Hypello made it. Rikku hopped out of the cockpit to see Yuna waving frantically. "Rikku! Over here!" Rikku waved back, and walked towards Paine's café, The Alibi. ((AN: In case you're wondering, I took the name from a bar in Sunnydale, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)) "Just in time!" Yuna said as Rikku reached her. "You look great!" Rikku beamed. "You, too! How's Tidus?" Yuna laughed. "Whipping the Aurochs into shape. He's worse than Beclem. When Blitzball season starts again this year, the Aurochs are taking Vidina with them." Rikku laughed, imagining Tidus calling the Aurochs a bunch of "slackers". She looked back at Yuna, who said, "Paine's already ordered lunch, so we can get straight to the catching up!" Rikku pushed the door to The Alibi as Yuna walked through.  
  
Rikku quickly sat where Paine was. "Hey, Doctor P. How are you?" Paine half- smiled. "Stop calling me that. The Alibi's doing great. I guess I am, too. What about you?" Rikku yawned. "Y'know. Normal stuff. Bikanel's as sandy as ever. Shinra's as brainy as ever. Brother's as strange as ever. Gippal's as arrogant as ever." Paine's expression was dead-serious as she spoke, but amusement glittered in her red eyes. "So, any wedding coming up?" Paine asked. Rikku blushed, but replied, "Not unless it's yours and Baralai's." Paine's pale skin colored bright red, and she looked away. Yuna laughed at their expressions. "Actually, Leblanc's is coming up. She invited you, too. It's in a few weeks, and we're to be the bridesmaids." Rikku choked on her drink. "FRYD?"  
  
"Rikku, speak English." Paine said. "Oh, sorry. But you're serious?" "Yes, Rikku." "Do you honestly think we'd joke about this?" "Well...maybe..." "I think it'll be fun to go..." "Speak for yourself, Yuna. She'll probably find the most hideous, pink, flowery dresses in all Spira and make us wear them. "Aw...Doctor P wants to wear black." "Shut up, Rikku. You just lost 5 respect points." "Oh, poopie! So, did you call me here to go see Leblanc?"  
  
"Actually, no. We're trying on dresses and stuff in a week or so. We're giving you part of your birthday present today...are we invited to the big Al Bhed party?"  
  
"Of course! Tobli absolutely had to plan it, so I'm hoping it turns out all right. An Al Bhed's 18th birthday is a big deal, y'know. It's when the parents let their kids go into the real world...it's really symbolic and ceremonial and boring. But everyone knows that's when you get the best presents." Paine and Yuna laughed at Rikku's last comment. "It's supposed to last all day?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yup, yup!" Rikku piped up. Paine groaned. "I'm not going to leave the Alibi in the hands of incompetence...I'll close it tomorrow. I don't trust my coworkers enough to allow them to run this for a day." Yuna laughed, and Rikku looked at Paine.  
  
"So, you told me that this'd take all day...I doubt we're just going to sit down all day." Yuna nodded. "Very true. We'll talk about everything later. Now, for catching up- a lot's happened. Besaid is as unchanging as ever. Vidina is growing up, and Wakka and Lulu are great parents, nothing to worry about there. The Aurochs are definitely on their way to being the best team in the league, thanks to Tidus. We've just settled down there, not much to talk about us. Kilika is becoming a little more organized, and all of the walls from the Youth League and New Yevon battle are gone. Dona and Barthello are more or less getting along."  
  
Paine continued the narrative with no break between her and Yuna's talking. "Luca is Luca. Spherebreak is still very popular, but only until Blitzball comes back. Shelinda is still being ordered around, though that doesn't surprise me. Mushroom Rock Road is no longer Youth League Headquarters, since there is no Youth League. People are living there, and it's kind of like Home in Bikanel now. Elma, Lucil, and Yaibal run the place. Speaking of them, Yaibal and Lucil are dating now." Rikku was surprised. "That's a little unexpected."  
  
Yuna cut in. "That's what we all thought, too. The Mi'ihen Highroad still has its chocobos. However, we think that Rin is trying to get hovers back on the highroad, as they were a part of his business enterprise. Calli takes care of all the chocobos on the Highroad, and she loves doing it. I'm sure you know about Djose. When Vegnagun was defeated, and the information made public, the Machine Faction fell apart. Almost no Al Bhed live there, and most Machina has been sent back to Bikanel."  
  
Paine went on to explain about more areas. "Guadosalam is full of Guado, and Tromell is a good leader for them. Lian and Ayde went to visit that girl we met in Guadosalam, and were welcomed with open arms. It's suprising how easily they can forgive people. Donga, Bayra, and Pukatak are still living there, and Leblanc and her cronies still live there, too. Macalania Woods has almost completely faded away, but O'aka refuses to leave his shop behind. He is considering moving it to somewhere on Mount Gagazet, but I'm trying to convince him to move to somewhere more populated, like Bikanel, Bevelle, or maybe even Luca."  
  
Yuna went on. "The Calm Lands are still full of tourists, and that cave in the Gorge has been sealed off. The merged Calm Lands company is doing well, and Clasko's ranch has gotten bigger. Many people house their chocobos there now. He's working on making different-colored chocobos, like black, white, and green, but no luck so far. Gagazet is the same. The Ronso are still under Kimahri's leadership, and Garik is actually trying to strengthen Guado and Ronso relationships. Zanarkand has been completely closed off to tourists, the monkey population is still growing. Bevelle is still temple-oriented, though New Yevon doesn't exist any more. The Bevelle Underground has been closed off because of the entrance to the Farplane." Paine looked at Rikku. "So, what about Bikanel?"  
  
Rikku smiled. "It's doing a lot better. The digging areas have been cleared of most fiends, though the pesky Zu's won't leave their nest." Yuna looked curious. "Is that why you're wearing those armwraps?" Rikku winced as the scratches suddenly flared up with pain, and nodded. "I got poisoned, but luckily I got to the medic in time. Anyway, Home has been rebuilt, and a lot of Al Bhed have returned there. Shinra's still inventing and reinventing things; he's planning on starting a corporation: Shinra, inc. He almost never leaves his room now, not even to eat. I think he's probably died in there. I worry about him though, he's just a kid, he should be able to have fun. Brother's still psycho, and Buddy's normal, too. The Celsius is floating around somewhere, not sure where, though." She looked hopefully at Paine. "So, will ya tell me where we're going?" Paine smiled a rare smile, and said, "All right, fine. Yuna, where is it?"  
  
Yuna was already searching her purse for it, and pulled out a small sphere and a miniature sphere recorder with a large screen. Putting the silver sphere inside, Yuna pressed the play button, and gave it to Rikku, who eagerly watched. Baralai appeared onscreen, standing in front of the entrance to Via Infinito, of all places. He bowed in his usual style, then began talking. "Hello, Miss Rikku. I am currently hiring for a job that may interest you. As you have noticed, Spira has been rebuilt, and has been rebuilt since Vegnagun was defeated, with your help I might add. However, one problem still hasn't been cleared up. Via Infinito, underneath the temple, is still infested with fiends, and presents a danger to both the temple itself and the citizens of Bevelle. Interviews are today, all day. Show this to my assistant, and you will be able to get one without much trouble." He bowed again. "Oh, and Rikku? Wear blue to Leblanc's wedding." The sphere shut itself off, and Rikku looked up at Yuna and Paine.  
  
"So...did either of you get an invitation?" Paine and Yuna shook their heads. Paine answered her question. "He wanted your help because you defeated both Sin and Vegnagun, unlike me. Also, you are good with assembling and tearing down machina, which there is a lot of in Bevelle, unlike Yuna." Rikku silently cheered. It seemed like everywhere they went, everyone knew Yunie. She was the summoner who killed Sin. Everyone conveniently forgot Lulu, Kimahri, and the other guardians, including Rikku, who had helped more than Yuna. Also, the three most powerful men in Spira were Paine's best friends three years ago. Against them, Rikku felt small, and worthless. Getting something that neither of them got, from the praetor, no less, was making her day. "So, when's the interview?"  
  
Paine answered again, smiling slightly. "It's in a while." Rikku looked confused. "So, why am I here so early?" Yuna looked hurt. "What, you don't want to talk with us?" Rikku instantly felt bad. "No, Yunie, that's not what I meant. I mean, even with us talking, this is still a really early time to get here, talk, interview, then go home. How is this supposed to take all day?" Yuna was about to say something, but Paine shushed her. "It's part of your birthday present...so you'll know after we get there." Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine. "Pimmo!" (Bully!) Paine laughed, and Rikku looked over at Yuna. "So, how's life with Tidus?"  
  
Yuna blushed and Rikku giggled. Apparently, she had reminded Yuna of some very...intimate...memories. Paine stared at Yuna. "I don't want to know." Yuna started laughing, and Rikku with her. Yuna looked over at Rikku. "So, what about you? You have any relationships going?" She leaned in, to hear Rikku's answer better. Rikku shook her head. "Not yet, but half of the Al Bhed guys my age want to go on a date with me." She giggled. Paine raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least it hasn't gone to your head." Yuna began prodding some more. "What about Gippal?" Rikku burst out laughing. "Me? With him? No! He's the cocky jerk he's always been, and still makes fun of me! No way would I go out with that creep!" Paine looked at her, a sly smile on her face. "Baralai?" Rikku looked as if Paine had gone insane. "Maybe for you, but not for me! He works way too hard, even for a praetor. He is almost always working. Sure, he's nice, but it's like he never has any fun!"  
  
Rikku looked sidelong at Paine. "What about you, Dr. P? Anyone you're keeping an eye on?" Paine looked at her seriously. "Maybe." Rikku leaned forward, braids moving in excitement. "Who?" Paine stared at her. "I said 'maybe', not 'absolutely, Rikku. I'm not going to say anything else, get over it." Rikku looked hurt. To gloss everything over, Yuna asked, "So, do you know what's going to happen at your birthday?"  
  
Rikku nodded. "Vydran and I planned it, along with Tobli. Come by Home around eight or nine in the morning. It's just going to be time to chat, in other words time for me to talk to everyone there. You can come by as early as you like to help set up, though. Lunch is around noon, and then the ceremonial part begins, and lasts for an hour or two. The Macalania Trio, as they're called now, will be playing music and stuff. Presents are next, then dinner, then cake, and then dancing and stuff." She shrugged. "Personally, it reminds me of more of a wedding than a birthday, but go figure. Oh, and dress for hot weather, it's supposed to be really hot, and most of the stuff is done outside. Marnela is going to send the Gatekeepers to be their 'emissaries'; Marnela's hanging in there, though she'll die pretty soon. Marnela wanted to watch, but she can't be moved, so the cactuars are going to watch for her."  
  
Paine looked at Rikku. "Who's on the guest list?" Rikku thought for a while, then said, "People I know. All the Al Bhed are invited. Hmm...Leblanc, Logos and Ormi are coimg, though Leblanc insists on helping decorate." Rikku made a face. "Dona and Barthello are invited, as well as Lulu, Vidina, Wakka, and the Aurochs. Shelinda said she'd try to come, and Rin might pop in for a while. Hmm...who else...Kimahri is invited, and Lian and Ayde. Tromell is invited to attend, as well. Baralai and Nooj are on the list, and Gippal goes with the Al Bhed invitation. O'aka's invited, as well as Clasko, Yaibal, Calli, Lucil, Elma, Maechan, and Isaaru. Pacce and the Kinderguardians are going to try and come...we know how busy they are." Rikku giggled. "Of course, you two and Tidus are invited! I can't think of anyone else, but I think that's it." Yuna looked up at Rikku. "What about Beclem?" Rikku shook her head. "Nope. He gets on my nerves." Paine yawned. "Looks like you've got everyone covered...what happens if fighting breaks out between two groups, for example, Guado and Al Bhed?" Rikku shrugged. "If all else fails, Yuna can sing." All three of them laughed, and Yuna looked embarassed. Paine looked at the clock. "Well, it's about time to go get your second birthday present of the day. Get the blindfold, Yuna." Yuna got it out of her bag, and tied securely around Rikku's green eyes. "W-where are we going?" Rikku asked. Paine laughed. "You'll see." They guided Rikku out the door, and across a few streets. Nobody said anything as Rikku tried to trust her friends enough to lead the way. Paine opened another door, and Rikku felt another cold rush of air on her face as it closed.  
  
As Paine led Rikku to a chair, Rikku heard a woman walk up. "Is this Rikku?" A cheerful voice asked. Paine said, "Yeah, this is Rikku." Bending down, Paine untied her blindfold. Rikku opened her eyes to see...  
  
Hmm...what did she see? Very good question...find out next time I bother to post! I'm having ear surgery the 27th, but I'll try to finish the chapter after that...review please! 


	2. A Bevellian Interview

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It turned out that the day before the surgery that I didn't end up needing it after all...yay me! To celebrate, I finished it tonight! I hope you like this chapter! My summer is going away so fast...I start school August 16th, but I'll try to update as much as I can until then! Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Cute-kitty2: Sorry, no Gippal in the surprise...but there's Gippal in the chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Punkygal(): I'm glad you like it!   
  
Kingleby: Thanks...I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the good luck, as well!  
  
I realized I made a mistake with the first chapter after playing X-2. At the end of Chapter 5, Marnela died. Well, I'll just say that the leader of the Cactuars from now on is called a 'Marnela' in honor of her sacrifice, and the new one isn't close to dying. I feel stupid now, and I'll probably find more mistakes. Anyway, on to chapter 2!  
  
Rikku looked around the room, a little surprised. "Are we still in Luca?" Paine nodded. "What is this?" Rikku asked. It looked like a costume shop. Yuna smiled. "Well, Paine and I-"Paine interrupted. "You." Yuna sighed. "Fine. I thought it would be fun to give you a makeover. Since you were going for a job interview in Bevelle, I thought it'd be cute if we made you Bevellian for a day!" Rikku looked a little like a deer-in-the-headlights, but she smiled. "Thanks Yunie! This'll be fun!"  
  
The woman from before interrupted, and Rikku looked up. "Um, Lady Yuna and Miss Paine, would you go wait in the waiting room over there? It'll make it a lot faster." Yuna nodded. "Of course! Good luck, Rikku!" Rikku waved as Yuna and Paine left the room.  
  
The woman turned back to Rikku. She looked to be about twice Rikku's age, and had bright red hair that fell straight down to her back. Her eyes were a brilliant purple, and she smiled down at Rikku. "Hello, Rikku. How are you doing?" Rikku smiled. "Just great!" The woman smiled. "That's good." She was tall and thin, and had bright red hair, and violet eyes. She looked twice Rikku's age. "So, Paine asked me to give you a Bevelle makeover. Might you tell me why? Most girls coming in here want to look prettier, but somehow I don't think that's why you're here."  
  
Rikku's response was immediate. "I'm trying out for an interview in Bevelle – Baralai is hiring people to clear out the Via Infinito. Paine and Yunie gave it to me, as a birthday present." The woman looked interested. "Oh, I see...the praetor's doing the interviewing, huh? Seems a little backwards to me." She laughed. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"Tomorrow's my 18th."  
  
The woman looked excited. "Oh, sounds like fun! I'll try and do my best, okay? Before we do anything else, is there anything you want or don't want me to do? For example...do you want to look exactly like a temple maid, or would something more casual work?" Rikku nodded. "Um...I'd like something more casual. I'd like a different hairstyle, but don't change the color or anything like that...can you make a dressphere out of this?"  
  
"Hm?" The woman looked up from her small notepad, where she was writing down something. Rikku was a little surprised that the woman wasn't listening, but repeated herself anyway. "Can you put the outfit in Dressphere form for me?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" The woman smiled, and nodded. "That's not too hard...that way, you can change your look whenever you feel like it! So, you want a casual outfit, and a new hairstyle...is it okay if I use some makeup? I'm not going to overdo it or anything like that; just a little bit of makeup to freshen you up." Rikku nodded, then winced. This was starting to sound expensive. "So, how much does this cost, so far?" The woman looked shocked that Rikku would ask. "Nothing! Hasn't Paine told you about me? I guess not...I'm Nessa. Paine helped me out a little while back, so you get this done for free. Besides, it's your birthday soon! Just consider it as a birthday present!" Rikku smiled. "Okay." Nessa looked at the clock. "Oh, my! We'd better get started now...are you ready to go, Rikku?" Rikku gave a thumbs-up, put her arms forard, then giggled. "All systems go...full speed ahead!"  
  
Nessa moved Rikku back to another room, where there was a small bed with a sink underneath. "Lay down, there. We're going to start with your hair." Rikku lied down obediently, then felt her hair being un-braided. "Wow, you're fast!" Rikku commented. By the time Nessa unbraided three braids, Rikku could have only been able to undo one. Nessa laughed. "Well, I should be – I've been doing this for ten years!" In no time, Rikku's hair was completely down, and Nessa started washing it with warm water. After shampooing it and washing it back out, Nessa guided Rikku to a tall leather chair. Rikku sat down, and Nessa combed through her hair. When she was done, Rikku's hair was dry, and slightly wavy.  
  
Nessa finished combing Rikku's hair, then said, "Your hair is very pretty...why don't you wear it down?"  
  
"It's impractical in Bikanel. Long, loose hair gets sand in it, and tangles very easily. So, I braid it, and it stays relatively tangle-free."  
  
Nessa nodded. "I see. I think we'll just keep it like this, it looks pretty this way. Now, let's find you something to wear." Rikku followed Nessa back to a large room. Racks upon racks were everywhere, in every shape, size, color, and style imaginable. Rikku must have looked extremely surprised, as Nessa laughed at her response. "A little overwhelming, huh?" When Rikku nodded, Nessa laughed again. "It's really not as complicated as it seems. Just pick a few colors that kind-of go together, and I'll make it work.  
  
Rikku thought for a bit. "Hmm...how about blue, orange, and teal?" Nessa nodded. "Interesting...I think I can find the perfect outfit! Do you know what size you are?" Rikku shook her head. "Nope. I'm so used to having dresspheres that automatically fit that I don't remember!" Nessa nodded. "Well, we'll figure something out. There are dressing rooms over there, go and wait in one of them." Rikku walked to the nearest one as Nessa went off to find something for her to wear.  
  
Nessa soon came back with a couple of different sizes of brightly-colored clothing. Rikku put on the first layer of clothing Nessa gave her: some loose, golden-orange pants and a strapless black top. The next layer was a teal halter dress. It had a black sash, and large slits on the sides that allowed her pants to show through. Nessa also gave Rikku some light brown leather sandals, and a teal pendant on a black cord. For her head, Nessa managed to find an orange and teal hat reminiscent of the hats the temple maids wore. Rikku's final "costume piece" was a thick mid-thigh length coat. It reminded her of Baralai's, and was a mix between medium blue and navy. Two darker panels down the front were decorated with silver symbols like the ones in Vegnagun's chamber. The collar, hem, and overlarge sleeves were trimmed with lighter blue, and the sash was lighter blue as well.  
  
When Nessa tightened the sash all of the way, Rikku realized how heavy she felt. She was so used to wearing her bikini, skirt, and scarf that it felt so strange to wear so many layers. It felt like she had gained thirty pounds in a few minutes. It also felt very hot, like someone had turned on the heater. Rikku felt like she was wearing her Trainer Dressphere under the Mascot Cait Sith. Nessa turned Rikku around to face her. "Comfy? It'll take a bit to get used to, you being Al Bhed and all. I tried to find some light clothes, nice and airy, but the jacket's a little heavy, sorry about that. When you get to Bevelle, you'll be grateful for the warmth. That's why it's so cold there...everyone has so many layers of clothes!" Rikku giggled.  
  
Nessa surveyed Rikku carefully. "Okay, just need to get your makeup done, and then you're ready to go!" Nessa led the way out of the crowded warehouse, and Rikku followed, feeling slow and weighed-down by all of her clothes. Nessa found an empty chair, and Rikku sat down as Nessa reappeared with a large, black box. Opening it up, lots of trays popped up, full of makeup of all colors. Nessa pulled out one tray, and a small brush. Putting some color on it, she looked at Rikku. "Close your eyes." Rikku did obediently, and she felt a cool brush move over her eyelids. After a few more moments, and a few more strokes, Nessa had her open them again, and had gotten out some mascara. "Don't blink, or it'll smear." Nessa warned, so Rikku kept them open while Nessa added some mascara. Nessa also put on some blush, a touch of lip gloss, and some shimmer powder. Nessa stepped back to admire her masterpiece, and beamed. "You look gorgeous! Why don't you go out into the room, and go see Lady Yuna and Paine?" Rikku nodded, but then her attention was diverted by her reflection in a mirror.  
  
The girl staring back at her hardly looked like Rikku. Her hair fell to her mid-back in soft waves, and the small hat Nessa gave her looked cute, and matched her outfit perfectly. All of the colors complimented each other, and though she was wearing many layers, it still showed off her curves. Her eyes were sparkling, and the blush and lip gloss helped her look more grown- up. Her eyes were framed with turquoise eyeshadow, and her face glowed. Nessa looked over at her expectantly. "You like it?" Rikku nodded enthusiastically, and gave Nessa a hug. "Thank you so much!" Nessa laughed. "You're welcome."  
  
Rikku felt herself slow down as she neared the doorway. Nessa grabbed her shoulder before she could go any further. "Go ahead and have the Dressphere." Nessa said. Rikku took it, and looked it over. It was silver, with a blue Bevellian symbol on it. Rikku continued walking. She liked how she looked, but what would Yunie and Paine think? She worried about it, but she stepped forward anyway. Finally getting the courage to open the door, Rikku stepped through, where she could see Yuna and Paine talking.  
  
Paine looked up, but didn't seem to notice Rikku. Finally, recognition dawned. "Rikku?" Rikku nodded, and Yuna stood up and gave her a hug. "Rikku! You look so cute! I love your hair, and your makeup, and your necklace, and your shoes-"Paine cut in. "She loves everything. You look very nice. Nessa did a good job." Rikku grinned. "Thanks. So, are we headed to the interview now?" Paine nodded. "I have an airship waiting to get us to Bevelle, and it's waiting outside. Come on, let's go." She pushed open the door, and Yuna and Rikku followed. The airship outside was called The Chocobo, and only large enough to hold four people. The driver grinned at Paine as she stepped into the front seat, and Rikku and Yuna sat behind her. "Where to, Paine?"  
  
"Bevelle, and step on it." The driver complied, and Bevelle was in sight within a few minutes. In a few more minutes, the Chocobo had landed on the Highbridge, and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were left alone. Yuna looked over at Rikku. "So, you looking forward to your interview?" Rikku nodded. "Yup-yup! I can't wait to get it over with!" Paine yawned. "Well, let's get there...I want to get this over with before I turn fifty." Rikku laughed, and skipped ahead as Yuna and Paine lagged behind.  
  
Rikku noticed how people looked at her differently when she was Bevellian than when she was Al Bhed. Instead of hostile glances and unmoving stares, she was greeted with open smiles and happy waves. Nobody even knew who she was, and yet they waved and bowed like they were old friends. It made Rikku want to yell at all of these people who were so rude when she was with Yuna and Paine, and yet now they were so friendly and warm. Rikku was about to, too, but Paine rushed up and put her hands firmly on Rikku's shoulders, and whispered in her ear. "Don't you dare make a scene. Just smile and wave at all of these people...you can chew them out later. We're trying to get to the temple, so don't slow down." So Rikku did her part, smiling and waving at everyone until she felt like her arm would fall off.  
  
Finally, she reached the temple doors, and opened them with a sigh of relief. Cold air blasted into her, but it felt nice and comfortable compared to the clothes she was wearing. Some of the priests were wandering the halls. One of the older priests came to them, and bowed. "Hello, Lady Yuna, Miss Paine, and who?" Rikku smiled. "Rikku." The priest seemed taken aback, but then beamed. "Ah, yes, Miss Rikku! We haven't seen you in quite a while...do you remember us?" Rikku nodded with a smile. "Right this way, please, the Praetor is waiting." The priest led them to a hover that led to the upper level. "Go down the hallway and go into the second door on the right. Good luck, Miss Rikku." Rikku waved goodbye as the hover rose.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Paine looked over at Rikku. "How do you know some Yevonite priests?" Rikku shrugged. "Long story. I'll tell ya later. Maybe only if we trade secrets..." Paine shrugged. "Fair enough." Yuna finally caught up with them. "Fair enough? It is not! Then I don't get to hear the story!" Paine shrugged. "Your loss. It's your own fault you're not more mysterious, like we are. Being a high summoner, we know exactly what you've done since you were 5." Yuna pouted, but Rikku looked over to her. "Cheer up, Yunie! I'll tell ya anyway!" Yuna smiled, and the three friends walked through the doors to the interviewing.  
  
Paine and Yuna sat on a small couch as Rikku went to the front desk. A female Guado was sitting there, and looked up at Rikku with a bored expression on her face. "Yes?" Rikku smiled, and said, "Hi, I'm Rikku...Praetor Baralai sent me an invitation?" The woman looked unimpressed. "Sit down over there, I'll be with you in a moment." Rikku nodded meekly, and sat down on a small bench with the others.  
  
"Hey, there. Al Bhed Bevellian...I like it. What's your name?" Rikku turned around, and stared face to face with...Gippal? Rikku almost started laughing. He didn't know who she was...she wanted to yell at him for not knowing who she was. Then, she thought up a better idea...she could get him back for all of those times he made fun of her! Rikku looked up at him, and smiled shyly. "My-my name's Kimmfehk...I think you're Gippal..." Gippal smirked and patted her on the shoulder. "The one and only...say, your name's Al Bhed, right?" "Kimmfehk" nodded, then Gippal looked at her again. "So, your name means Gullwing?" Rikku nodded, sure that Gippal would figure it out.  
  
Luckily for Rikku, Gippal didn't. "Nice name...you remind me of someone..." Rikku looked curious. "Who?" Gippal shrugged. "Oh, this Al Bhed girl named Rikku. She was one of the people who helped defeat Vegnagun, and Sin." Rikku tried to look impressed. "That's amazing! I wonder if she's gotten an interview yet..." Gippal shook his head. "Baralai hasn't seen her so far...but a lot of impersonators have tried to elbow their way in for an interview." Rikku laughed. "Oh, really...that's funny." Gippal rolled his eyes. "Yeah..hilarious...wait just a damn minute." Gippal stared at Rikku a while longer, and his mind made the connection. "Rikku?" Rikku stuck her tongue at him.  
  
Gippal's face turned bright red. In a whisper, he said, "Great, now you've embarrassed me in front of everyone...why are you dressed like that, anyway?" Rikku smiled. "It's your own fault for not being able to see right...Paine and Yunie gave me a Bevelle makeover for a birthday present...I guess you like it, then?" Gippal looked like he was stuck between laughing and yelling. "No, you couldn't look worse if you tried." Rikku giggled. "Glad to see you in such a good mood...what's bothering you?" Rikku could tell soemthing else was wrong – that little joke couldn't have upset him that much. Gippal looked angry, and he glared at her. "Oh, nothing...just that Baralai has done nothing but talk about you ever since I got here."  
  
Rikku looked surprised. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Gippal was incredulous. "How could you not notice? I came here to talk with an old friend, but we didn't have much to talk about. The only person he talks about is you...how wonderful you are and how good of a fighter, and how much he's hoping that you'll come in for an interview. You were the only one to get the invitation...how should that make you feel? Seems like you've got the Praetor wrapped around your little finger."  
  
Rikku was still confused. "What'd I do? I haven't even been in Bevelle since before Vegnagun was destroyed. How could this be my fault? I haven't done a thing to make him like me at all. I haven't talked to him at all since the last time I was in Bevelle. I've just been in Bikanel, minding my own business. Don't take things the wrong way! Paine's the one who's been talking to Baralai, not me!"  
  
Gippal sighed, and turned away from her. "Fine then. Don't admit it. You must've done something, though." Rikku wanted to yell at him, to punch him until he passed out. Of course, she had more control than that, and she wasn't a child any more. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when someone called her name. "Rikku?"  
  
Rikku looked up. It was the Guado woman. She walked up to the front desk. "Yes?" The woman motioned her over, closer. "Follow me. We have to do a bit of verification to do." The woman entered a small door next to the desk, and Rikku followed. The room was small, and contained only a couch and a table with a sphere recorder. The screen was pulled down, and the sphere recorder ready to play. The Guado sat down, and Rikku did the same. "Rikku, Praetor Baralai sent you an invitation, correct?" Rikku nodded, and the woman did the same. "Can I see the sphere?" Rikku nodded, and put it in her large hands, which were covered by some Bikanel digger's gloves that reminded her of Nhadala's three-fingered gloves. The woman put the sphere in, turned off the lights, and watched the sphere silently.  
  
When it was over, Rikku was surprised to see a much more welcoming smile on the Guado's face. "Hello, there, Rikku. You have passed the test." Rikku smiled, and took the sphere back. "What was the point of that last sentence for? I'm not supposed to wear blue to the wedding, am I?" The Guado laughed, and shook her head. "No. Those were the code words. That's to prove that that is one of Baralai's official spheres. Many girls impersonating you have had spheres, but none with the code. Now, we can go ahead and interview you. Is that all right?" Rikku nodded, and the woman left the room, coming back with a clipboard.  
  
Rikku looked up. "Am I supposed to fill that out?" The woman shook her head. "No, I will. It's faster. I ask the questions, and you answer. You ready?" Rikku nodded. "Well, let's get started."  
  
"Full Name?"  
  
"Rikku Lily Irukona."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Bikanel Island."  
  
"Current Occupation?"  
  
"Digger in Bikanel."  
  
And the questions went on for pages. Most, Rikku found easy to answer, while others were extremely difficult. After what seemed like forever, the Guado looked up with a smile. "You're done, now! Go talk to Baralai to finalize this and everything...he's right through that door." It didn't take long for Rikku to find it, and she stepped through.  
  
At first, Rikku couldn't see Baralai anywhere. Then, she noticed him asleep at the desk, head resting on one arm. His hair was slightly mussed from sleep, and he looked so peaceful. Rikku wanted to say aloud how cute he looked, but she didn't want to wake him up. She quietly sat at the desk, and waited for Baralai to wake up.  
  
It didn't take long. Baralai opened his eyes, then noticed Rikku watching him. He sat up with a start, rubbing his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry about that..." Rikku shook her head. "It's all right. I just got here." She handed Baralai her interview papers, and he looked at them. Then he looked up, surprised. "Miss Rikku? I didn't recognize you at first. You look beautiful." Rikku blushed slightly as Baralai continued to look over her papers. "So, all of this looks fine to me. However, before you leave, you have to answer one more question. Why did you want to interview for this job?"  
  
Rikku thought about it quite a bit before answering. "Well, for one thing, life's been pretty boring. First, I went on a pilgrimage, and ended up defeating Sin. Then, the Gullwings and I helped to defeat Vegnagun. Needless to say, life's been boring. I mean, digging is fun enough, but it's nothing compared to the adventures I've had. I want to get back to fighting hard fiends and getting better and better. I loved the excitement of going to defeat Vegnagun, and I want to be excited about something like that again. Via Infinito sounds like a challenge, but I'll accept a challenge. I want to stand out as doing this without much help. I mean, the last two times, it felt like Yuna was always getting all of the credit. I want to do something for myself."  
  
Rikku looked back up at Baralai, who nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm. All right. I will see you at your birthday tomorrow, hopefully with the news you want to hear." Rikku nodded, and waved goodbye. "Thank you!" Baralai waved back, and Rikku skipped back outside  
  
Rikku went over to Yuna and Paine. Yuna looked interested. "How'd it go?" Rikku grinned. "Pretty good, I hope!" Paine looked over at her. "Anywhere you want to go?" Rikku nodded. "Yep. Home." They all laughed, and left the temple, headed for the Highbridge.  
  
After boarding the Chocobo, Rikku didn't remember too much. She boarded, left, got into bed, and fell asleep. She had had a busy, and tiring day. Besides, she needed her sleep for the party tomorrow! Rikku slept well, and dreamed of her party the next day.  
  
The Guado woman stepped into Baralai's room as the last interviewee left. Baralai looked so tired, and the girl laughed. "Tired?" Baralai nodded. "Very much so...did you meet Miss Rikku?" The girl nodded. "She seemed very nice...there's more to her than meets the eye." Baralai nodded. The woman looked at Baralai closely. "Maybe you invited Rikku because you'd like to see her more?" Baralai looked at her sharply. "Mercredi..." Mercredi sighed. "Yes, I know. No meddling in affairs. Right. I'll go now." She waved, and left, leaving Baralai with his own thoughts. Baralai soon fell asleep at his desk, not bothering to get up and go to bed, pleasantly dreaming of a certain perky Al Bhed.  
  
Review review review! I hope you liked it...I worked very hard! 


	3. Happy Birthday!

Hello once again! Yes, I changed the description again, hopefully, this'll be the last time! I can write great ones for other people, but not for me! Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Kingleby: It took me forever to think that up...I like the outfit, though...hehehe...Gippal's jealous...fun fun fun! That'll happen a lot...  
  
Song of the Update: Sora, from Escaflowne, the Movie  
  
Oh, right. The Disclaimer I've forgotten...I don't own Rikku, Gippal, Baralai, or anyone else in the story. And not Chocobos. Definitely no Chocobos. I wish I did! Stupid Squaresoft. Now, to what you really want to read!  
  
Rikku awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. "Rikku, get up, or I'll kick the door down." Paine's calmly loud voice filtered in, and Rikku jumped out of bed. She opened the door quickly, and saw Yuna behind Paine, Paine's foot aimed at Rikku's chest. Paine lowered it as Rikku smiled. "Yunie! Dr. P! You came!" Paine looked down. "Nice PJs." Rikku looked down, and noticed she was still wearing her Bevellian outfit. She giggled. "I was tired last night. So, here to help decorate?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "Yes, we both got up early and were here as soon as a hover could take us here. Luckily, Leblanc isn't here yet." Paine sighed in relief. "Yay. No more harping from her about 'messing up her feng-shui', whatever that is." Rikku grinned. "Well, let's go!" Yuna looked over at Rikku. "Don't you want to change?" Rikku laughed, then took out her Thief Dressphere. "Oh, yeah." Rikku tossed it in the air, and became her usual self, hair braids and all. She led the way back out of Home, to the area where the party would be.  
  
Tobli and his crew of Hypello were already there, as were the musical Macalania Trio – Donga, Bayra, and Pukatak. Some of the early-rising Al Bhed were already helping to set up tables and clearing out debris. The decorations were in small boxes, in hues of yellow and orange. Tobli shuffled his way over, only tripping over himself once. "Hello, hello, hello! Happy birthday Rikku! This should be a splendiferous occasion, indeed! The decorations are all ready to hang...just pick any old place to start...the guests will be arriving soon, so hurry, hurry hurry!" Rikku giggled at his antics as he shuffled away to the practicing Hypello. ((A/N: What is a plural Hypello, anyway. Hypelli? Hypellos? Hypello?))  
  
Rikku went searching for some ladders, but it was in vain. It seemed that the ladders had all disappeared. Luckily, Rikku found a large Machina that had no use but was perfect for climbing up to hang decorations. Paine and Yuna balked at the idea of clambering over a metal machine, so they graciously offered to decorate the tables. While Rikku had been looking for a ladder, some Al Bhed had helped set up a tent, and it was soon ready for decorating. Rikku climbed up the Machina, a bag of streamers in her arms, and began to hang them.  
  
Rikku sighed as she looked around the tent. Only a half of it had been decorated, and the guests were arriving soon. Yuna and Paine were already finished. Rikku sighed in annoyance. "What I wouldn't give for a helping hand..." Suddenly, she realized something. Reaching into her pocket, she changed into her Trainer Dressphere. Though it was hot, she got exactly what she needed: Ghiki! She quickly told him what to do, and he got to work, hanging streamers from the tent. Rikku started on the opposite side, and they were done quickly. When Rikku finally jumped off of the Machina, Ghiki jumped into her arms. She hugged him, and swung him around. "That's the way it's done, spunky monkey!" ((A/N: yes, she really says that in Final Fantasy!)) She spherechanged back, and walked over to Yuna and Paine just in time for the guests to start coming in.  
  
The first group to arrive, an hour early, was Leblanc, along with Logos, Ormi, and a couple other Syndicate members who happened to tag along. Rikku could almost imagine the music that played in their chateau as Leblanc walked forward, tapping her fan against her hand. "Hello, luv. Happy birthday and all that...where do the gifts go?" She motioned to Ormi, whose head was barely visible above the small pile of boxes. Rikku clapped in delight as she led the way to the table, where several Al Bhed gifts were already wrapped.  
  
When the presents were put away, Leblanc sauntered back over. "Ready to decorate, Luvs?" Paine looked up, amused. "We're already done. We got here early." Leblanc looked around, miffed. "Well, it looks all right, I suppose. I could have done it much better." Rikku walked over, and looked around at the decorations. "Well, they look fine to me, but if you think you can get it to your satisfaction in an hour, go right ahead." Paine sighed as Leblanc grinned. "We'll do it quickly...it'll look so much better when it's done...just leave it to me, luv! Boys? No slacking!"  
  
"Yes, Boss."  
  
Paine sighed. "Why are you letting her decorate?"  
  
Rikku looked up. "Well, if I don't she'll be mad later. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to add more decorations and things. Leblanc's pretty good at decorating for all of her character flaws. Besides, this'll be fun to watch!" Yuna agreed, and YRP sat down on a bench, watching Leblanc order her minions around. Surprisingly enough, it looked wonderful by the time she was finished. It helped to pass the time, and soon the guests started coming in.  
  
The next to arrive were the three most well known men in Spira, Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai. Gippal came in first, a small gift in his hand. He ruffled her hair. "Hey, Cid's girl. Nice party so far." Rikku reached for the box. "What's in there?" Gippal looked at her seriously. "A pile of sand." Then, he burst out laughing. "Just wait and see, Rikku." Baralai bowed, Yevon-style, and smiled. "Happy birthday, Rikku." Nooj simply nodded. "Rikku." Rikku smiled back, but that was all she could do as Leblanc rushed forward. "Noojie-Woojie!" Nooj had barely enough time to hand his present to Baralai before he was gripped in a crushing hug. He patted her on the back. "Nice to see you, too." Baralai chuckled as he took the gifts to the table, and Gippal was laughing hard as he watched them.  
  
Next to arrive were Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and the Aurochs. They were tossing a blitzball back and forth as they walked, and Vidina was bundled up tightly in a cute moogle blanket. Tidus gave Yuna a kiss before talking to Rikku. "Happy birthday Rikku!" She smiled. "Thanks...what's that?" Two of the Aurochs were shouldering a large present, which seemed to be from everyone in the group. Wakka winked. "Not telling. Gotta keep it a secret, ya?" Rikku nodded, and helped get the present to the table.  
  
Next to arrive were the Guado, Ronso, and Cactuars. Neither Tromell nor Kimahri nor Garik could come, so they sent some representatives: Lian and Ayde for the Ronso, Frailea and Chiapa from the Cactuars, and a few unknown Guado. As they ferried their presents over to the table, Rikku asked them. "You look sort of familiar...do I know you?" One of them nodded enthusiastically. "I was the one in the home of the Guado's memories. I met Lian and Ayde, remember? These are my friends." Rikku nodded in recognition. "Oh! I remember now!" Benzo was there, as well, acting as the interpreter.  
  
A large group of people came in next. Lucil, Yaibal, Clasko, Elma, Maechan, and Issaru all came in together, each with gifts. They all waved, and Rikku waved back, but she didn't have much time to talk, as Pacce and his band of children came by, his friends Hana and Taro in front. Rikku got down on her knees. "Hey there, Pacce. Whatcha up to?" Pacce smiled. "The Kinderguardians and I have been extremely busy taking over for the Gullwing's spherehunting...Shinra's been helping us a lot! We're so busy, I'm afraid we can't stay, but take this gift. Kinderguardians, move out!" All of them struck a pose as Rikku took the small present from them and put it on the table. Paine moved over to Rikku and said, "I doubt they're busy. They probably just don't want to be bored." Rikku laughed, and nodded.  
  
Next was the Kilika group: Dona and Barthello. Barthello waved as Dona merely walked past to go put their gift down. "I hope this won't be terribly boring." Dona's mood did nothing to put off Barthello's good humor, however. "Dona, be more optimistic! This might be really interesting. Besides, there won't be any Kilikans to bother you today." Dona shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Rikku walked over to Yuna after Dona and Barthello left the entrance, and asked, "Can you take care of the guests for a bit? I need to go make sure my hair looks all right." Yuna nodded. "It's a little messy...maybe braiding it will help." Rikku nodded, and entered Home, walking to her room. Quickly opening the door, she undid her hair, and rebraided it all into one long plait. Putting a couple of ribbons in her hair, Rikku looked in the mirror, and winced slightly. Her arms still looked awful. Rikku began thinking out loud. "No problem...I'll just speed the healing a bit." Changing into the White Mage Dressphere, Rikku cast Cura on herself, instantly feeling better. Changing back into a Thief, Rikku made sure she looked fine then walked out the door, back towards the entrance.  
  
By the time Rikku got out, she noticed how many more people there were. Buddy, Brother, and Shinra were there, as well as Cid and a lot of other Al Bhed. O'aka and Wantz had showed up, and were peddling their wares to the other guests. Shelinda and Rin were there as well, many people talking to Rin both in English and Al Bhed. He already had people's attention, not that that surprised Rikku at all. Soon after, Calli was walking in, riding a chocobo, present in hand. By that time, it was already noon, and Nhadala and some other Al Bhed had already prepared lunch. Rikku thought that sounded like a good idea, and so she went to have some. Everyone else got the hints and followed, finding a seat at a few large tables.  
  
After a while, Rikku leaned back in her chair, so full she felt she would have trouble standing. She smiled at Nhadala. "Mmm...that was yummy!" Nhadala grinned back. "Glad you like it...I guess I have some other use than just leading digging expeditions." Rikku grinned, but turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Cid was staring at her, Gippal beside him. "Rikku, the ceremony starts in five minutes. Get ready now. Yuna and Paine will help you. They already know what to do." Rikku nodded, and got up, out of her chair. Yuna and Paine following her, Rikku entered the small building next to Home.  
  
Stepping in, Rikku sniffed the air. It smelled like slightly musty perfume. The walls were made of cool white marble, and small glowing spheres hung suspended from the ceiling. Inside, there were three chairs, a cabinet, and an armoire. Decorative tapestries were the only things on the walls. On the floor, in the center, there was a large pit, seeping pyreflies, which flew all around the room. It was obviously an entrance to the Farplane. Rikku shivered as Paine looked around. "Woah." Rikku sat down on the middle chair, and Yuna looked over to her.  
  
"Do you know what you're supposed to do?"  
  
Rikku shook her head. "Not what I'm supposed to do in here, anyway. I know what to do after I'm ready." Yuna nodded. "Cid explained it to us earlier. It's not too complicated. Are you ready to start?" Rikku nodded with a smile. "Ready when you are!"  
  
Paine reached into the armoire, pulling out a white robe, and a small book. Turning to the first page, she began to read. "Today, you will be involved in a trial that will determine your future, and tbe path you will choose. Cleansing yourself is the first step. The white robes represent purity, the cleansing of the spirit." She handed the robe to Rikku, who went into the armoire to change.  
  
While Rikku was changing, Paine looked over at Yuna. "What is the point of this? I know it's an age-old tradition, but it's hard to keep this solemn without making me sound like an idiot. This is so ancient, it's obsolete." Yuna nodded. "It's a tradition that has gone on longer than Sin, longer than Yevon. This ceremony has been around as long as the Al Bhed. It seems a little rustic, but it's very meaningful. I doubt Rikku disagrees much from you, but she's doing it because she is Al Bhed, and it's traditional. We should respect that, and try to make this as meaningful as possible. It is an honor to participate, you know." Paine nodded, and turned to the next page as Rikku stepped out.  
  
Her outfit wasn't a robe, but more of a dress. It was sleeveless, and though plain, it fit her like a glove, and swished with every movement she made. It was pure white, though it almost looked bright silver in the dim sphere light. The only color on it was a single gold ring on one of the shoulders of the dress. Rikku seemed paler than normal, and her hair looked lighter as well.  
  
Yuna got out some white boots and gloves, and took the book from Paine. "These are protected by the most powerful charms...you will need them during your trial. Wear them to ensure your safety, protection, and good health." Rikku nodded respectfully as she slipped them on then turned to face Paine, who had gotten a small jar of some sort of white substance out of the cabinet.  
  
"These markings represent your ancestors, the desert-dwellers of old. Wear them with pride, as it represents your heritage." Paine began painting swirls around Rikku's eyes, nose, forehead, and cheeks with her fingertips. It was pure white and shimmery when she first put it on, but gradually faded. When Rikku opened her eyes again, they looked slightly vacant, as if she wasn't completely there. Yuna turned towards her, a small, pale blue stone in hand.  
  
"This stone will make you all-seeing, helping you to understand why you must undertake this journey. It will guide you down the path you must take." Yuna took the diamond-shaped gem, and pressed it to Rikku's forehead. Rikku's eyes opened wide, no longer green, but pale lavender and periwinkle. Rikku herself looked possessed, or in a trance, as Paine's final words rang out.  
  
"Now, to face your future."  
  
Rikku left the room, her feet barely touching the ground as the transformation finished. Her hair was pure white, and her skin was pale, the paint on her face spreading over the rest of her body, glowing like stars. As she left the room and went into the sun, her body and clothes looked transparent. Everyone was surprised at her transformation, though no one dared say a word, for fear they would break the spell. Cid was already awaiting her, smiling broadly at her arrival, though it was obvious that she couldn't see him. She stretched out her hand, and he took it with a smile. "Rikku, you may begin."  
  
Rikku began to speak, though it seemed like her voice had been joined with those of countless other Al Bheds. "I am now prepared to make the choice of how my life will turn out. Guide me to the truth, and do not allow me to lose my way. May my decision be the best for not only me, but for my family and friends, as well." Cid took both of her hands, and stared at her.  
  
"Your challenge begins now. You must remain in the Farplane glen for half an hour. An ancestor will speak to you, where it will be up to you to make your decision to join us or not." He guided her to the room. Many of the guests wanted to follow, but as she floated through the doorway, Cid shut the doors. "No. Don't go in. This is Rikku's trial, and you will mess it up if you follow her. Stay outside, it will be over soon enough. There's nothing to see, anyway, but the room and the hole to the Farplane." Most guests grumbled, but Paine and Yuna sat down patiently, waiting for Rikku to come out.  
  
Gippal followed Rikku inside. It was his job to return her to Spira after her trial had ended. However, he was not to follow her into the Farplane, only to retrieve her. As she perched at the edge of the hole, she looked at Gippal. Gippal nodded. "Go on. Your trial has begun." She nodded, and walked into thin air. She seemed to float, until she began to fall gently, descending with grace. Gippal whistled admiringly after she disappeared from view. She looked beautiful, with all of her makeup and change of skin and hair. She reminded him of an angel. He sighed as he sat down in a chair. This was going to be a long half-hour.  
  
Rikku woke up in the Farplane Glen. She remembered it from before the battle with Vegnagun. Yuna said that was where she ended up when she fell into one of the holes. It was as beautiful as she remembered it. She was lying in a field of flowers. There was a small pond in the middle, and the entrance to the Farplane beyond that. Opposite was a glittering path, and Rikku could make out parts of the Macalania Woods, the temple included. "So that's where the Woods faded to."  
  
An unseen voice spoke up. "Yes...the fayth reside here, as well as the defeated Aeons. You may see one during your short stay here." Rikku looked around. "Who-who is that?" She saw no one, but the voice chuckled. It was the voice of a woman, kind and caring, and instantly took Rikku's fears away.  
  
"Rikku, I know you quite well, actually. I haven't seen you in a while, and you've grown a lot, but I remember you when you were a baby."  
  
Rikku's heart almost stopped as she asked a single question. "Sudran?" (Mother?)  
  
"Yes, Rikku. I am." Rikku turned around, and saw a figure standing not far from her. She wore a pure white gown almost exactly like Rikku's. Her skin was tan, and her golden. Her eyes were bright green, just like Rikku's. She smiled at Rikku. They looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. "Come here, my child." Rikku did, and her mother gave her a hug. Rikku looked up and stared at her mother, Lenehta. She looked just like Rikku remembered her. Lenehta sat on the grass, and Rikku followed her example.  
  
Lenehta sighed as she stared at Rikku. "Eighteen already...where has time gone? I mean it. The Farplane's time is different from Spira's...it only feels as if I've been here a few hours, but you've already grown before my eyes." She smiled sadly. "I'm guessing this is your 'trial', or whatever. Is that right?" Rikku nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Lenehta shrugged. "It's simple. I tell you what's in your future whichever way you choose, and you decide whether to become an actual Al Bhed."  
  
"Huh? I understand that and all, but how can you predict my future?"  
  
Lenehta shrugged. "Time's so different here that I can look at any time I want: the very beginning, your twelfth birthday, and even the end of the world. Time stands still here while yours moves freely. I don't understand it, though many have tried to explain it to me." She laughed. "I'm a true Al Bhed: Doesn't understand unless there's solid proof." Rikku smiled. "So, are we starting?"  
  
Lenehta nodded. "Let me see your hands." Rikku held them out, and Lenehta slipped off the gloves. Putting her hands above Rikku's, palm to palm, she closed her eyes. Muttering something under her breath. Her eyes opened. They were pure white, and Lenehta was as unmoving as a statue. Rikku sat there, staring at Lenehta and the Glen, for what was about five or ten minutes. Finally, Lenehta came to, gasping for air as she fell backwards into the field of flowers. Rikku looked worried. "Are you all right?"  
  
Lenehta sat up, still looking dizzy. "Sorry. That takes a lot out of me. I'll be fine in a minute or two." Rikku helped her mother up, then stared at her again. "So? What did you see?"  
  
Rikku's mother sighed. "A lot, actually. Either way, it's pretty much balanced, which is unusual. Most of the time, one is a lot better than the other choice. You will have a lot of pain and death in your life, both ways. One has more than the other does, however. I will not tell you which: that decision is up to you. Though you will have some of the people close to you get injured or lose their lives, your life will overall be a happy one, with a lot of joy. You will lose old friends, and make new ones. You will also end up married, though to whom differs depending on your decision. I'm not sure if I will get grandchildren; that also depends on your decision. Otherwise, it all looks balanced to me."  
  
Rikku sighed, looking disappointed. Lenehta looked lost. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, I thought this would make it easier. Instead, it's made me even more confused. I don't know what to do. I want to be like the rest of my family, stay an Al Bhed, but this 'guidance' has only led me to more questions. Which path will give me less pain? Which one will make me happier? I don't know what to think." She sighed again, and put her head in her hands. Lenehta patted her back comfortingly.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it too much. Either way will turn out close to the same. Don't make this so hard on yourself. For now, tell me what you're so worried about for each problem, and I'll tell you some of what I know. You have half an hour to decide, take your time." Rikku nodded then took a deep breath.  
  
"One thing I'm afraid of about staying Al Bhed is the way people see me. When I was in Bevelle, or somewhere else where everyone used to be followers of Yevon, they look at me strangely, as if they're wondering why I dare walk the same street they do. It's so hard not to go over and hit them for being so cruel. I hate being stared at, especially when I didn't even do anything! Sometimes, I feel like I just want to sink into the ground and stay there. It's like they hate me for no reason. What's an advantage with that?"  
  
Lenehta looked thoughtful. "At first glance, it doesn't look like there's anything good about that at all. People still won't like you after you are a part of the Al Bhed, but there will be a whole lot of Al Bhed that will stand up for you, even if you won't. Whether you realize it or not, a lot of people really like you. They'd do a lot for you. If you stick with the Al Bhed, you'll realize you have a lot more friends than you thought. Besides, birds of a feather flock together. Have you ever heard of a Bevellian Machina wizard? I don't think so, unless they started out as Al Bhed in the first place. You're better off with staying the way you are."  
  
Rikku nodded. "On the other side, I feel pressured to be part of the Al Bheds. I don't really understand what I have to do once I'm there, I just know I'm supposed to stay with them. I've had more of a chance to see the lives of non-Al Bheds than most, so I know what it's like. I honestly can't see much of a difference, besides most old Yevonites still hate us. It seems the same to me."  
  
Lenehta waited for her to stop talking then looked back up. "You've got quite a choice to make, there. Most have it a lot easier than you do. Let's see. If you don't stay with the Al Bheds, it'll make things...difficult. Most likely, you family will shun you, ignore you, or maybe just be angry. You will definitely lose friends, and have to leave Home. It's kinda like having to start a new life all over. It's difficult, but some of my friends have been able to get through it okay." Lenehta looked over at Rikku. "Did that help at all?"  
  
"Yes, it did! Thanks, Mom." Rikku smiled. She had really missed her mother, and she was really happy to be able to talk to her. "I've made my decision now...I think I've made the right one." Lenehta smiled. "That's good to hear. Just remember that I'll love you no matter what choice you make. I'll help you get out of the Glen, don't worry about that." Lenehta did a small spell, and held out a glass ball.  
  
"Break it, and return to Bikanel. Oh, and Rikku?"  
  
"Yes Mom?"  
  
"Tell Cid, and Brother...tell them I love them." Rikku nodded as she crushed the small ball in her hand. Pyreflies surrounded her, and she felt herself being lifted up in the air. Waving to her mother one last time, Rikku looked up, and could see the ceiling of the room in Bikanel through a hole in the sky. She felt freezing cold as she rose through it, but she was soon warm again. Rikku looked around, noticing that it was exactly where she started. She sighed in relief. Her task was over. Then, she heard the one voice that always had a way of making her teeth clench.  
  
"Did Cid's girl make it through the scary Farplane?" Gippal chuckled as he stared at Rikku. She glared at him. "Yep, I did, not thanks at all to you!" Gippal nodded.  
  
"So you do have brains, after all. What's your decision?"  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd tell you? You can wait, like everybody else. How much time do I have left?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes."  
  
Great. Just what she needed. Fifteen minutes' worth of time to kill...with Gippal. Why couldn't have somebody else been here, and not him? Rikku yawned as she sank into a chair. "I'm bushed." Gippal looked at her curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Something about going to the Farplane...it tired me out. That ever happened to you before?"  
  
Gippal shrugged. "Nah. You're just a weakling." Rikku growled, and punched him in the shoulder. He winced as it connected. "Okay, fine. You're not a weakling. So, who'd you see down there? Which one of your ancestors?"  
  
Rikku looked downcast as she said, softly, "Lenehta. My mother." Gippal nodded. "I remember her...she was like the mom I never had. She'd always make fun of me, but she was the nicest person I'd ever met." Rikku nodded, and they both sat quietly, just thinking about their own thoughts. Gippal looked up at the sky. "Oh, you're ready to go, now. Just head on out there, make your choice, and the hard part's over."  
  
Rikku tried to stand up, but fell back in her chair. She sighed. "See what I mean? I think I halfway died down there in the Glen." Gippal chuckled as he helped her up. She walked outside, and into the bright sunlight. Blinking, she saw Cid, a broad smile on his face. Walking up him, she smiled.  
  
Cid looked at her closely. "What is your decision?" Rikku smiled proudly as she said, "I'm joining the Al Bheds!" A cheer rose from the Al Bhed in the group, and everyone else clapped. Cid gave her a hug, and Brother came over, walking like a Gullwing. ((A/N: When he's flapping his arms and moving his neck up and down...it's funny!)) While the crowd dispersed, Cid looked over at Rikku.  
  
"Who'd you see?" Rikku smiled. "Mama." Cid had nothing to say to that, just closed his eyes and smiled sadly. Even Brother stopped his idiocy to look at her.  
  
"Fryd? Oui cyf Sysy? Fryd tet cra cyo? Damm sa! DAMM SA!" (What? You saw Mama? What did she say? Tell me! TELL ME!) Rikku smiled. "She said to tell you that she loves you both, and misses you." Rikku turned around to see Yuna and Paine. Yuna was grinning from ear to ear, and gave Rikku a hug. Paine was in her customary position: standing with her arms crossed. "I take it you made the right choice, then?" Rikku nodded with a smile. "Ugh...it's hot in this...I'm gonna spherechange." Tossing the orange sphere into the air, Rikku changed back to her customary Dressphere, then stretched. She then looked over at the enormous pile of presents on the table. "Yay! It's time for presents!"  
  
The Macalania Trio was playing in the background as Rikku sat at a small bench, surrounded by a mountain of gifts. Everyone else sat around her. "So, which one should I open first?" Clasko walked up to her, a medium-sized box in his arms. It had a few holes in it, and shook ever so slightly. "Rikku, will you open mine first?" Rikku nodded with a smile, and undid the ribbon. The box popped open immediately, and Rikku's heart melted.  
  
"Awwww!" It was a little chocobo, but not just any chocobo. It was silvery white, but had a pink beak and feet, and blue eyes. Its feathers had small golden tips, and it stared up at Rikku. "Cheep?" Rikku smiled as she lifted it into her lap. "Thanks, Clasko! She's so cute! Clasko smiled. "Come by the ranch tomorrow, and I'll tell you how to take care of her." Rikku nodded, and the chocobo sighed in contentment. Rikku then turned her attention to the next present, the large one from Lulu, Vidina, and the Aurochs. Opening the box, Rikku gasped in surprise.  
  
Inside was a sphere player, a commsphere system, and a few pre-recorded spheres. The Sphere player was obviously made with her in mind, as it had orange casing, and her name was engraved on it. There were eight commspheres, each which connected to the sphere player, and could be viewed with the push of a button. There were five other spheres with all different colors and emblems on the front. Apparently, they were for her to watch later. Rikku picked up the small card, and read it aloud. "Happy 18th! These ought to keep you connected to Spira wherever you go. Watch the spheres whenever you want, and have a great birthday!" Everyone signed their name, from Tidus to Lulu to Keepa. Even Vidina had signed his, though it was more of a crayon scribble than anything else. Rikku smiled. "Thank you so much! I've been needing these forever!"  
  
Next, Leblanc handed Rikku their gifts. "Hope you like them, Luv. Picked them out myself." Rikku smiled at her as she opened the first one, the largest of the three gifts. Opening up the box, Rikku smiled in delight. Inside was a plush Moogle. "It's so adorable!" Yuna seemed to recognize it from somewhere, but Rikku didn't understand why. Rikku then reached for the next gift. She opened the middle box, and pulled out a...Syndicate uniform? Rikku looked at her quizzically. Leblanc shrugged. "What? Why is it a surprise that I would give you something to do with the Syndicate? Oh, and if you ever get bored, feel free to join the Syndicate." Rikku nodded. "Okay, I'll think about it." And smiled pleasantly. Inside, she thought, 'Yeah, right. Like I would even think of joining her.'  
  
Rikku then opened the final box. It was very small, and hard to unwrap. It was even harder to open, but when Rikku looked inside, she was amazed. It was a necklace, a charm on a thin silver chain. The charm was a key, carved out of some sort of orange stone. Rikku smiled, and fastened it around her neck. "Thanks Leblanc...it's very pretty!" Leblanc smiled. "But of course...I only choose the best."  
  
Paine rolled her eyes as Rikku chose the next gift, the small box Pacce gave her. Opening it, she pulled out a sphere. It was bright blue, but had no markings on it at all. Rikku pulled out the small card, and read it aloud. "Music sphere – containing 'What Can I Do For You' and '1000 Words', both by High Summoner Yuna." Rikku smiled. "I'll have to thank him whenever I see him next!"  
  
Rikku next saw Benzo coming up, Chiapa and Frailea behind him. He presented the gift to Rikku. "The Cactuars wish for you to have this." Rikku smiled at them, and unwrapped the small gift they gave her. Inside was a small Cactuar stone, like the ones in the Thunder Plains. Rikku bowed in thanks as she took the stone in her hand. "Thank you very much."  
  
'You're welcome.' Rikku looked up in surprise. Benzo hadn't made a sound...it sounded like she heard the voice in her head. The voice chuckled. 'I know you hear me...' Rikku looked around. "Who are you?" A woman's voice spoke up this time. 'Hush, Frailea. Rikku, this is a Cactuar Stone. As long as you keep this stone with you, you will be able to understand us. Sorry for the confusion.' Rikku nodded, and smiled. "Thanks again!" Benzo had to explain to everyone else what the Cactuars had said, for nobody else understood a word.  
  
Lian and Ayde came up, carrying two gifts that were not wrapped. Lian held out his. "For Rikku, from Kimahri. Kimahri make himself to give to Rikku. Lian wants Rikku to play it." It was a small bone flute, extremely smooth and very well made. Rikku played a few notes, and then looked down. Her baby chocobo, which had been struggling to see the world, was now lying in her lap, calmly chirping softly. Rikku was surprised. "What happened?"  
  
"Rikku play flute, fiends calm down. Kimahri thinks Rikku will need it." Rikku thanked Lian, and Ayde came forth with his gift. "From Ronso artist. Rikku like it?" Rikku opened her mouth in shock as she looked at the tiny figure. It was made of wood, and highly polished. Though it was only a few inches tall, it seemed to capture Rikku perfectly. She was seated on the Machina Maw, her arm raised in victory. Rikku looked at Ayde. "Tell the artist that I think it is a beautiful gift." Lian and Ayde bowed, and sat back down.  
  
After that, Rikku received several presents. From Lucil, she got a pretty Macalania Woods wall hanging for her room. Elma gave her a messenger bag that was black and had a chocobo in gold on the front. It had several large pockets, and was perfect for holding spheres, dresspheres, Garment Grids, and anything else Rikku could need. From Maechan, she got a book called, "The History of Spira." Rikku smiled as she got it, but thought she wouldn't read very much of it, ever. Yaibal's gift was an accessory, called 'Siren's Crystal', but Rikku wasn't sure of its uses. Wantz and O'aka had graciously given her a full set of Tomes and Lores. From Issaru, Rikku received a small dagger. He said that it was for 'just in case you're not carrying a weapon, if you ever need it.' Rikku thought it was very pretty, and slipped the sheath onto her belt loop.  
  
Calli had gotten her a bridle, saddle, and some Greens for her chocobo. The bridle and saddle were light brown with small flowers etched on them. When asked, Calli said that she had known that Clasko had been working on making a white chocobo, so she lent a hand, and they soon got what they were looking for. Rin had given her a Spherebreak system so that she could play whenever she wanted...which was a nice thought on his part, but Rikku didn't care for Spherebreak all that much. Shelinda had given her a Sphere recorder that "magically" matched the Sphere player that the Aurochs had given her. Dona and Barthello had found a wooden Sphere case in an open-air market that fit fifty spheres, plenty of room to put all of Rikku's Dresspheres and other movie spheres.  
  
The Ronso, Tromell especially, had chosen a small bracelet. It was silver, and had a small amber gem in the center. It was very pretty, and the Guado said that the gem was mined in the Farplane, making it a rare and beautiful gift. Shinra, Buddy, and Brother had gotten Rikku a variety of gifts, among them a new Garment Grid and a few Dressphere upgrades that Shinra said he would reprogram that day. Besides the makeover, Yuna and Paine had also gotten Rikku another joint birthday present. It was a large basket full of small gifts. There were a couple of bags of Skittles, Rikku's favorite candy, a gift card for a weaponry repair shop in Bevelle, and a couple of rare items including Farplane Shadows, Blessed Gems, and Candles of Life. Rikku smiled at Yuna and Paine. "Wow! Thanks a lot!" Paine shrugged. "Just don't let the amount of gifts go to your head. You're not that cool." Rikku laughed as she looked around for the other presents.  
  
Cid came up next, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj behind him. Gippal spoke up first. "This is sorta Cid's present, but he's a real cheapskate, and made us pay for it, so it's technically ours, too." Cid glared at Gippal, but shrugged when Rikku looked at him. "It's true...what can I say? Go ahead and open their gifts..." Rikku grabbed Nooj's first, and opened it. Inside was...sand? Emptying it out on the ground, Rikku picked up the gift. It was a Potion. She glared at Cid. "Some cheapskate." She got Baralai's next, and opened it up. It, again, was full of sand. Emptying it, she found...nothing." Gippal shrugged.  
  
"I told you it was a pile of sand." Rikku glared at him, then took his present out of his hands. Opening up, she saw sand again. Emptying it out once again, she heard something clink to the ground. Picking it up, she realized it looked like a key. Pressing the button, she waited, but nothing happened. Then, Rikku saw it stop in front of her. It was a hoverbike, just like the ones that some other Al Bheds owned. It was silver in orange, with a soft seat, and the control panel exactly her height. Looking it over, she realized it would run indefinitely, and could go up to 150 miles an hour. Her eyes wide with shock, she stare at Cid.  
  
"Is that...mine?" Cid nodded, and Rikku squealed and gave him a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Paine looked over at Yuna, and whispered in her ear, "Now, doesn't that make our presents look pathetic."  
  
Yuna interrupted. "You don't understand. Rikku's been wanting one since they came out when she was seven, that's eleven years. She's wanted to be able to have one of her won. It didn't help that Brother got his own Airship." Paine nodded. "I see. Well then, good for her. That still doesn't make me feel my gift is all that great any more." She grumbled. Yuna laughed. "Don't worry about it, Paine! That's just Rikku for you." Paine shrugged.  
  
When Rikku looked back at the table, she noticed that only one gift was left. Nhadala picked it up, and moved it over to where Rikku was. "Happy birthday, Rikku. Open it!" Rikku unwrapped and opened the large box, and saw a lot of old machina parts. She looked up at Nhadala curiously. Another Al Bhed piped up.  
  
"Y frema yku, frah y mud uv ic fana tekkehk vun umt Machina, fa vekinat uid dryd fa luimt dyga dras ybynd yht bid ed pylg dukadran fedruid icehk ymm uv dra byndc. Rana yna cusa nyhtus uttc yht ahtc." (A while ago, when a lot of us were digging for old Machina, we figured out that we could take them apart and put it back together without using all of the parts. Here are some random odds and ends.) He chuckled. "Fa vekinat ehcdayt uv kejehk oui cusadrehk bnasyta, fa luimt keja oui y pihlr uv byndc, yht oui luimt syga cusadrehk vun ouincamv. Oui'na cu kuut yd biddehk {Machina} dukadran dryd fa vekinat dryd ed fuimth'd pa y bnupmas vun oui. Ryja vih ehjahdehk, yht fa'mm bid cusa sadym lycehk uh ed frahajan oui vehecr." (We figured instead of giving you something premade, we could give you a bunch of parts, and you could make something for yourself. You're so good at putting Machina together that we figured that it wouldn't be a problem for you. Have fun inventing, and we'll put some metal casing on it whenever you finish.) Rikku smiled, and nodded her thanks, as Benzo translated for everyone else.  
  
"E'mm kad nekrd uh ed!" (I'll get right on it!) Rikku smiled as everyone left the table, and headed tao yet another, where cake was being served, and music started playing again. Paine sat down by Rikku just as Yuna got up. "I'm getting some cake...anyone want some?" Rikku nodded. "Yum!" Paine shook her head. "Too much sugar...no thanks. Punch is fine." Yuna sighed as she walked off. Paine looked over at Rikku.  
  
"Good party so far...what do you think?"  
  
"I'm having a good time...who wouldn't, with a party that revolved around them?"  
  
Paine sighed wistfully. "I kinda wish I had an 18th birthday like you did."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Well, I was training for the Crimson Squad, so I didn't have a party, and didn't get many gifts. Sure, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal tried, but...let's just say they aren't great with picking out girls' gifts." Rikku giggled. "Sorry that turned out to be a bust..." Paine shrugged. "Not much to do about it now...it doesn't matter anyway." As Paine finished talking, Yuna came back with the cake and punch. After five minutes of sweet, sugar-filled bliss, Rikku finished her cake, and noticed Shinra sitting alone at a small table. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Shinra, what's up?" Shinra kept typing at his small computer. "Oh, just finishing your Dressphere upgrades. All of them have Auto-Ribbon, Auto-Haste, and the Mage Dresspheres are MP Drain-protected. Also, Machina Maw is now like a normal Dressphere, where you don't have to do anything to unlock it." Rikku nodded in approval, then looked at the screen. The Dressphere Shinra was looking at looked nothing like anything Rikku had. "Shinra, what's that?"  
  
"Did you know that your outfit earlier is actually a Dressphere?"  
  
"Nope...how?"  
  
Shinra shrugged. "I'm just a kid. It's called a Pure Mage Dressphere. It's like the ultimate dressphere, better than Mascot and Machina Maw." He looked like a young child at Christmas. Rikku went along with his excitement. "So, what does it do?"  
  
"Are you kidding? It does everything! Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Watera, Demiga, Holyga, Flare, Ultima, Curaga, reflect, and any other spells you can think of, including Meteor. It's like Black and White mages combined, plus a bunch of accessories. It gives out double AP and EXP, and also does regular attacks, and things like Darkness, Beserk, and a whole bunch of Status Effect-inducing attacks. It's awesome!" Rikku's eyes widened. "Woah. Can you turn that into a Dressphere?" Shinra looked hurt. "Of course I can! Now shoo! I can finish this better without you hovering!" Rikku shrugged, and walked off.  
  
Rikku heard a chirping behind her, and felt a tug on her scarf. Her little chocobo looked tired from just following her around. Rikku picked up her messenger bag, and the chocobo stepped in carefully, settling itself down before Rikku lifted the bag onto her shoulder. She walked over to Clasko, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Clasko, but could you take Aykma for the night? I have no place to put her." Clasko nodded, but then looked confused. "Aykma? Who's that?" Rikku laughed, and pointed to her chocobo. "It means 'eagle' in Al Bhed."  
  
Yaibal, who was next to Clasko, butted in. "That's a strange name."  
  
"Yes, because it's Al Bhed."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, why name a Chocobo after an eagle? That's absurd...it can't fly!"  
  
Rikku stared at him, confused. "Should it be that big of a deal...I have an Al Bhed friend named Aykma, and she can't fly, either. I just liked the name, and it suits her." Yaibal shrugged, but Lucil elbowed him in the side, hard.  
  
"Yeowch! What was that for?" Lucil's voice was quiet, but not so quiet that Rikku didn't know what she was saying. "Apologize, now to Miss Rikku. Don't be so rude." Yaibal sighed, put his head down, and apologized. Elma laughed at the display. "She's got him on a short leash, there...love's never logical, is it?" Rikku shrugged, and left Aykma with Clasko as she sat down facing the dance floor.  
  
Already out were several people. Lulu and Wakka were dancing, as well as Dona and Barthello. Yuna and Tidus were dancing, and in their own little world. Paine was dancing with Logos, of all people, and looking miserable as he stepped on her foot for the fifth time. Ormi was standing by himself, and Leblanc was enthusiastically dancing with a solemn Nooj. Very few people didn't have someone to dance with, not that Rikku minded. She was having a good day. She was in Bikanel with her friends, and she got a ton of gifts! How could today be bad?  
  
Rikku was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the world around her. "Miss Rikku? Rikku? Rikku...RIKKU?" Rikku blinked, and looked over at Baralai, who had been tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you all right, Miss Rikku?" Rikku nodded. "Sorry, in my own little world for a minute...what were you trying to get my attention for?" Baralai looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, Gippal-style. "Um...I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of being your partner for this dance?" Rikku smiled. "Of course...I'd love to dance!" The music started up, a slow song, as Baralai escorted Rikku to the floor.  
  
Paine and Yuna were seated at a small table, tired from dancing, when they saw Rikku and Baralai. Paine sipped some water as she observed them. "That's a little odd..." Yuna smiled. "I think they look cute." Rikku's arms were around Baralai's neck, his around her waist as he guided her, smiling at each other. Paine shrugged. "They look like lovebirds to me." Yuna started laughing. "Looks like someone's a little jealous." Paine looked over at Gippal, who was flirting. She smiled. Every once in a while, he would turn around and watch the two of them, and his empty plastic cup was looking more and more crushed the longer they watched.  
  
Gippal could barely keep his mind on the beautiful Al Bhed he was talking to. His eyes kept tracking Rikku and Baralai. His expression darkened the longer he watched them. The Al Bhed he was talking to walked off in a huff, and Paine walked up, smirking. "Not jealous, are we?" Paine asked, staring at him with her crimson eyes. Gippal looked away. "Shut up Paine, and go away. Of course I'm not jealous...why would I be jealous of him?"  
  
"Because he rules Spira, is the most powerful man in Spira, girls like him better than you, myself included, and he's currently dancing with the girl you've had a crush on since you were eight. Have I left anything out?"  
  
"Paine, crid ib." (Surely you know what that means...shut up.)  
  
Paine laughed. "Oui'na hud dnoehk du syga uin luhjancydeuh bnejyda, yna oui? Rymv dra baubma rana lyh ihtancdyht ajano funt fa cyo!" (You're not trying to make our conversation private, are you? Half the people here can understand every word we say!) A couple of the Al Bheds looked up, surprised. They didn't realize Paine knew Al Bhed. Gippal looked angry. Paine smirked again. "You know you could try to not show every emotion so clearly...if you're that angry, ask her to dance after the song's over. Don't be such a baby about this." Gippal sighed. Pounding his head against a wall might actually help now. He sighed, then looked at Paine again.  
  
"All right, fine. I'll ask her...but if you ever tell anyone else what just happened, I'll make sure you never walk again."  
  
"Gotcha." Paine walked off, a smirk on her face once again.  
  
Rikku winced as Baralai guided her around the dance floor. That was the third time she had stepped on his foot. He smiled down at her. "What is it, Miss Rikku?" Riku looked embarassed. "Sorry I'm so clumsy..." Baralai interrupted her. "That's perfectly all right. Don't worry about it." As the song ended, he gracefully led her to a seat. She sighed, and leaned back. The entire party had tired her out. She was yawning as she watched Tidus and Yuna walk back out. The song was fast this time, and Rikku had trouble keeping her eyes open long enough to watch it.  
  
Gippal sighed as the song ended, and walked over to Rikku. She looked extremely tired. "Rikku...may I have this dance?" He asked. Rikku stretched, then nodded. She stood up and walked with him, her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist, and the song started. Gippal and Rikku had only gone a few steps, when she yawned again. "Tired? Past your bedtime?" He teased as she smiled. "No, of course not. But this party...was tiring. I've been up since five, when Paine threatened to kick the door down." Gippal chuckled. "That's Paine for you."  
  
Yuna laughed as Paine watched the couple dance. "Why do they keep staring at me?" Yuna smiled. "Rikku's probably complaining about being up so early...that's all." Paine kept watching as Rikku's head lowered, her eyes closing, until it was finally resting on Gippal's shoulder. He looked surprised, but they kept moving. Paine was incredulous. "Rikku's asleep?" Yuna nodded, laughing. "Yes. I remember when we were little, and had school together. Rikku slept through class, but she could answer questions correctly, and she'd remember everything. It's strange, how her body goes on autopilot like that." Paine laughed, too. "This'll be interesting."  
  
Gippal looked down at Rikku, and almost started laughing as he heard her breathing deeply, apparently asleep. Somehow, she was still moving, though how that was possible he wasn't sure. She was perfectly in time, but she was asleep, for crying out loud! He debated on whether waking her up was a good idea, but stopped the moment he saw her face. She looked so cute, and so calm, that Gippal decided not to wake her. He looked over at Baralai, who was leaning against the wall, watching them, and silently fuming. Gippal had a hard time resisting the urge to gloat about it, and just smirked in his general direction.  
  
Rikku woke up soon after she had fallen asleep, not allowing herself to stop moving. She looked at Gippal. "I'm sorry...I dozed off a bit." Gippal smiled at her. "That's all right. Just everyone heard you snoring." Rikku looked around, embarrassed, then looked back at him. "Whatever you do, don't step on my foot." Rikku nodded, giggling. "I'll try my best." Gippal winked at her. "If you step on me, I'll step on you..." Rikku glared at him as they kept moving in circles.  
  
The song ended after a while, and Rikku sat down once again. Here and there, people came up to talk to her, and she was her bubbly, effervescent self. However, when nobody was in sight, she got a little bit of sleep. Soon, everyone started leaving, wishing Rikku well, but needing to get home. Most of the Al Bhed had already retired, and there were very few people left. Leblanc waved goodbye, and Gippal headed out into the darkness. Baralai was about to leave, when he got Rikku's attention. "Miss Rikku?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you have been hired for the job in Bevelle. Come by tomorrow to get a debriefing, and the job starts in three days."  
  
Rikku smiled. "That's great! Oh, and about your message...am I really supposed to wear blue to Leblanc's wedding?"  
  
Baralai chuckled. "Of course not. That's just a secret code, to insure that my spheres aren't copied or faked in any way. Very few people know the code." Rikku nodded. "I see." Baralai waved goodbye, and soon only Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were left. The tent had been taken down earlier, so no clean up was necessary.  
  
Yuna looked up at the sky. "Oh, dear. It's too dark to get home." Rikku shrugged. "S'okay, you can just stay in my room. There's plenty of space!" Paine nodded. "All right. Where do we go?" Rikku led the way, presents in hand, and they were soon in her bedroom. After a bit of readjusting, Paine and Yuna both had passable beds. Rikku opted to sleep on the floor. She lent each of them some pajamas, and they were all ready for bed: Yuna, cute in some moogle-patterned shirt and shorts, Rikku in her usual chocobo outfit, and Paine looking annoyed in pink with Tonberries. Rikku switched off the light, and fell asleep instantly, being so tired from setting up the party. Yuna and Paine, however, weren't, and stayed up talking about random subjects. They, however, finally succumbed to sleep as well, and all was quiet in Home.  
  
A/N: O.O This chapter was haaaaard to write, and really long, too - 13 pages on Word, as opposed to 6 from the last chapter. I'm not sure why...the ceremony thing was the hardest, because I had to try to make it sound official and authentic and ceremonial and stuff. I think I failed miserably. sigh Thinking of all the gifts was tough, too. The next chapter will come out a lot faster...I had a ton of writer's block, so hang in there, my faithful reviewer(s)! Oh, please review, even if you have nothing to say except "good." Or "bad." Flames cheerfully used to make S'meeps (S'mores, except you roast peeps instead of marshmallows.):D I think I'm going to bed now. xx 


	4. Feathers

Author's Note: Hello once again! For me, school's August 16th, so I'm going to try and get out at least another chapter before it starts...that's not too hard, actually. Thanks to my reviewers!

Royce – I'm glad you liked the ceremony. I like Baralai...but I can't get your shrine to open up sighs

Punkygal() – Jealousy will happen lots in this fic...the non-alcohol thing was Rikku's choice, I guess...besides, Leblanc's wedding reception will be a lot like Rikku's party, so I had to save some things or later...

Song of the update: Anna issho datta no ni – Gundam SEED – Seesaw

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Rikku, and Gippal, and Baralai, and everyone else in Spira. Spira is mine. MINE!!! Bwahahah! Um, hi Mr. Policeman...I was kidding. KIDDING! Heheheh...Mr. Nomura owns Spira, not me :D On to the fic!

When Paine woke up early the next morning, Rikku was already at her worktable, creating a machina. "What are you doing this early in the morning?" Paine asked. Rikku shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, so I started working on this machina." Paine walked around Yuna, and sat at an empty chair at the worktable. "Just started?" Paine asked as she examined the machina. It was in partly put-together pieces all over the table. Rikku shook her head. "No, I had it put together, but there was a major flaw, so now, I'm putting it back together.

"Ouch. Sounds annoying."

"Not really. I actually think it's kinda fun. It's like a big, complicated logic problem. I'll have it up and goin' by the time Yunie gets up!" She kept tinkering, wincing whenever sparks flew. Pretty soon, the machina had developed into something recognizable – a bird of some sort. Its eyes were camera lenses, and its wings were fixed so they actually flapped. Inside the wings themselves were a bunch of tiny Commspheres. The feet's specially placed toes could grab them and place them wherever they felt like putting them. Inside the body, above all of the circuitry, was a bunch of tiny compartments, full of tiny potions, ethers, and other restorative items. Paine looked at Rikku curiously. "Why are they so small?" Rikku looked down at it, then back up at Paine.

"There's a mini-beam in its beak...it shrinks items so they can fit inside the compartments. There're also some Alchemist items in there, but it's impossible to put 99 of each item in there. The sphere that the camera uses is in the head, and the tail acts as a rudder. The body has a screen that can replay the sphere, and watch the cameras." Paine was impressed. "Wow. That's really impressive." Rikku smiled at her praise. "Thanks. Also, it's voice-activated, and responds to people. It keeps track of who you are, and whether you're a friend of mine, or a fiend." Paine's eyes widened. "That's pretty sophisticated machina there." Rikku nodded. "I'm gonna go get it covered in a casing now, you can come with me if you want." She left the room, Paine and the bird flapping after her.

Gippal was walking by when he noticed Rikku with a machina bird flying behind her. "Whatcha got there, Cid's Girl?" Rikku glared at him playfully, then commanded the bird, "Land." It swooped down and landed in her arms. "COIBA – Camera Operation Itemfinder Mini-beam Avian. I built it this morning." Gippal stared at it. "Lemme take a look at that." Rikku nodded, telling the bird, "See Gippal." The bird hopped over to his outstretched hand, and he looked at it, analyzing it for five minutes.

Rikku smiled. "So, what do you think?" Gippal shook his head. "Flawed."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, it's pretty sophisticated, but not necessarily without problems. For example, how in Spira are you going to get the sphere out of the bird? It's not going to last forever, you know. Same reason for the storage compartments. There's no way to get inside and remove them. What I'd say to do is put two sensors in that little bag you got yesterday – one for items, the other for empty spheres. That way, whenever they run out, the sensors will supply the bird with more, while switching out the old items. I can do that real quick, if you'd like." He was leaning against the wall, nonchalantly watching her. Rikku sighed. "All right...how long's it gonna take?"

"About five minutes. Wait here, and I'll upgrade it." He walked, off bird chirping in his arms. Rikku looked over at Paine. "Upgrade? He said he was going to fix it." Paine shrugged. "A different choice of words...probably meant nothing." Rikku sighed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as she waited. Finally, five minutes later, Gippal reappeared. "Well?" Rikku asked as the bird hopped back into her hands. "Hello, Rikku." The bird said, in Gippal's voice. Rikku looked up at Gippal, uncomprehending. "What did you do?"

Gippal shrugged nonchalantly. "Your problem's fixed, and I took the liberty to add a few things. Now it has blaster guns in the wings, and can now shrink things twice as small. You can fit even more inside. Also, not only can you talk to the bird, it talks back." He looked very proud of himself. Rikku looked at him. "So I noticed...but I didn't ask you to upgrade it...I asked you to fix it for me. There's a difference, you know."

Paine looked at her, confused. "But it's better than it was. Isn't that a good thing?" Rikku shrugged. "I guess so." Gippal looked at her, a mocking smile on his face. "Oh, thanks, Gippal! It's so much better now!" Gippal said in a high-pitched voice, sounding like Rikku. He then went back to his normal voice. "Any time, Rikku. You're welcome." Rikku sighed, begrudgingly. "Thanks, Gippal." He ruffled her hair. "Now, if you had just said that the first time, you could have made everything so much easier, Cid's girl." Rikku growled, and walked off, her pet flapping after her.

Paine stayed behind with Gippal, who was watching Rikku with a faint smile on his face. "You know, she actually is grateful...just annoyed that you didn't do exactly what you said you would." Paine said, and Gippal nodded. "I know that. Actually, that's only half of the upgrades I gave it. It's a lot faster now, and smarter, and the overall performance is smoother." Paine smirked. "Rikku is going to kill you when she finds out you tampered with it that much." Gippal shrugged. "The she'll kill me again when she realizes I put my trademark on it." Paine laughed. "I think I'll get as far away from here as possible...it's not safe here any more." Gippal laughed as Paine went to go catch up to Rikku. "See ya, Dr. P." Paine waved as she kept walking.

Rikku was annoyed as she stalked down the hall. Gippal had messed with her machina! Sure it was better, but that didn't matter! Suddenly, she turned, and noticed that the bird stayed up with her easily. It was supposed to be slower...even if she was walking. Suddenly, she looked over at it. "Coiba?"

"Yes, Rikku?" Gippal's voice sounded through the bird again, and Rikku clenched her teeth. Now she would have to hear his voice every single day.

"What all did Gippal upgrade in your system?"

The bird began ticking off the list with his feathers, like a human. "Speed upgrade, blaster weapons, voiceover, overall program improved." It looked very proud of itself

Rikku could barely contain her scream of frustration. Gippal had almost completely reprogrammed her machina! He had done that ever since she was a little girl, and she hated him for it! It made her feel like she couldn't do anything without his help. "He's so dead." Rikku said as she kept walking. Paine was right behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Why are you so bent out of shape? It's just a few upgrades, and he made it better anyway."

Rikku sighed. "You don't get it."

Paine shrugged. "Apparently, I don't. I don't get why you're mad at him for improving it."

"It's because he's done this ever since I was little!"

"He's just trying to help you out...I'm going to go get Yuna up, now...I'll meet you at the front of Home." Paine left Rikku standing in front of the Machina Shop, where she would get the metal casing done. She walked through the door.

The Al Bhed at the front desk waved at her with a big smile. "Re, Rikku! Ruf yna oui tuehk? Ec dryd dra sylrehy oui bid dukadran? Oui tet ed vycdan dryh hunsym!" (Hi, Rikku! How are you doing? Is that the machina you put together? You did it faster than normal!) Rikku smiled, and put the Machina in front of him. "Oab! E luimth'd cmaab, cu E syta drec ehcdayt. Fryd tu oui drehg? Ed'c lymmat COIBA." (Yep! I couldn't sleep, so I made this instead. What do you think? It's called COIBA.) The man nodded as he looked it over. "Jano hela, jano hela. Ed muugc mega oui fungat rynt uh ed. Lenehta luimth'd ryja tuha silr paddan dryh dryd." (Very nice, very nice. It looks like you worked hard on it. Lenehta couldn't have done much better than that.) Rikku flushed at the compliment. "Dryhgc." The Al Bhed looked down at the Machina, then back at her. "Fryd lumunc fuimt oui mega dra lycehk du pa?" (What colors would you like the casing to be?) He brought out a large plastic plate with bits of colored metal around it.

Rikku thought for a minute, then chose two colors: a shimmery silver, and an icy, clear blue. "E tuh'd lyna ruf oui tu dra lycehk, zicd ryja dra syeh lumun pa cemjan, yht syga dra payg yht vaad sateis pmia. Syga dra lysany mahcac mekrd pmia." (I don't care how you do the casing, just have the main color be silver, and make the beak and feet medium blue. Make the camera lenses light blue.) The Al Bhed nodded as he wrote it all down on a notepad. "Tu oui ryja y dnytasyng cospum un yhodrehk? E hudelat Gippal'c uh rana...tet ra ramb oui?" (Do you have a trademark symbol or anything? I noticed Gippal's on here...did he help you?) Rikku nodded half-heartedly. "Oac...rana'c so cospum." (Yes...here's my symbol.) It was the outline of a sun, with a feather and a lightning bolt crossed inside. The Al Bhed nodded again. "E's hud cina ruf muhk drec femm dyga. Ed ymm tabahtc uh fru crufc ib vun fung dutyo. Ed femm landyehmo pa tuha po dusunnuf hekrd yd dra mydacd. Lralg po mydan, druikr, ed syo pa tuha." (I'm not sure how long this will take. It all depends on who shows up for work today. It will certainly be done by tomorrow night at the latest. Check by later, though, it may be done.) Rikku smiled, and left the room.

Rikku was about to reach the front door when Shrina called her name. "I analyzed the Pure Mage sphere...it's ready. However, I'm still testing it for safety...so you'll be able to use it in a week or two. I also analyzed your new grid and accessory. Dragon's Wings, your garment grid, has Auto-wall, and allows you to use Black and White magic, as well as Arcana, and breaks hit point and damage limits. Each gateway has a different effect. Red doubles your strength and defense, Yellow triples your magic points, Green triples your hit points, and Blue doubles your magic and magic defense." Rikku nodded in awe. "Your Siren's crystal is like several accessories in one. It adds to all of your stats, like the Iron Duke.(A/N: In case you didn't know, here are the stat increases: Attack, defense, evasion, accuracy, magic and magic defense go up by 100, luck by fifty, agility by ten, mp and hp double)) It also allows you to get more encounters, no encounters, or the regular amount. It's the most useful accessory I've seen." Rikku nodded, and smiled. "That's great! Thanks, Shinra!" He handed her the three objects, and she skipped off to the front doors, where Yuna and Paine were waiting.

Yuna smiled when Rikku left Home. "What took you so long? I thought you'd gone back to bed or something." Rikku laughed. "Nope. Just got my Machina turned in, and Shinra analyzed some of the new stuff I got." Paine looked over at her. "Um, where are we going?" Rikku thought for a moment, then replied, "We're going to the Calm Lands to check on Aykma, then on to Bevelle to get my 'debriefing', whatever that is." Yuna nodded. "How're we going to get there?" Rikku grinned. "On my new speeder, of course!" Paine stared at her dubiously. "Do you honestly think that it can hold all of us?" Rikku nodded. "Yup yup! That is, as long as none of you have gained a lot of weight!" Rikku giggled, and Yuna laughed as Rikku wove through the throngs of people in Bikanel. Finally reaching her bike, Rikku smiled.

"Okay, everybody get on!" She got in front, Yuna behind her, holding on to her waist, and Paine sitting behind them. "You sure this is safe?" Yuna asked as Rikku revved up the engine. Rikku laughed. "Of course! I've been using these to get to digging sites forever, and I can drive the Celsius! This is a piece of cake!" They sped up, and left a huge cloud of dust behind them as they went.

After riding across countless dunes, Yuna managed to make herself heard over the humming engine. "Rikku, where are we going?" Rikku yells, not being able to turn her head. "There's a ferry that'll take us to the Calm Lands. If you're wondering if we're lost, we're not! I know exactly where I'm going!" Paine began to cough as yet another blast of sand got into her lungs. "Slow down, Rikku!" Rikku shook her head. "No! At this rate, we'll be just in time for the next ferry! They only run every hour, so we've gotta catch this one." Paine finally gave up, and spherechanged into a White Mage. It was hot, but it kept the sand away from her.

In five minutes, Rikku had finally reached the ferry. The ticket master gave her a ticket as she handed him a small bag of gil. She drove aboard the ferry quickly, and parked as soon as the ferry rumbled off of the pier. Rikku sighed as she sat down on a small wooden bench. "We're here...the Calm Lands will show up in about ten minutes." Paine leaned against the edge of a boat. "Couldn't we just have flown?" Rikku shook her head. "No, thanks. I wanted to test this thing out! You just happened to be along for the ride."

"Hey there, ladies. Fancy seeing you here." Rikku, thinking it was her bird, looked around but then remembered that COIBA was still in Bikanel. Looking behind her, she realized it was none other than Gippal himself. Yuna waved. "Hi, Gippal." He nodded in her general direction. Paine looked up to acknowledge him, but Rikku didn't bother to look up. Gippal walked over to her, lifting her chin and staring at her. "What, still upset about me fixing your machina?"

Rikku sighed. "Fixing wasn't the problem. You completely upgraded it!"

"Relax, Rikku. I was only trying to help..."

"Stop helping!"

"Look, Rikku, I made it better. Are you not understanding that? If you are, and are just too prideful that you won't accept my help, then you can just get over it. Hate to ruin your perfect day, there, but it needed fixing...the programming was choppy."

Rikku sighed in annoyance as she brushed his hand away from her face. "Just leave me alone." Gippal shrugged, and did, turning to Paine and Yuna. "So, what brings you ladies here to the desert?" Yuna looked at him strangely. "Um...Rikku's party, remember? We finally stayed so late it was safer to stay here for the night."

"Why did you take the ferry instead of airships home?"

Paine answered this time. "Because Rikku wanted to test her little bike out...so we're stuck on here."

Rikku was annoyed. "Hey! I didn't say you had to come with me! You just did! I'm only going to Bevelle and the Calm Lands, anyway."

"Why Bevelle?" Gippal asked curiously.

"Baralai asked me to come...for a debriefing...I start work in a few days."

Gippal nodded. "Gotcha. I was headed there myself for the same reason...I'll head with you to the Calm Lands."

"You got hired, too? Amazing. Why do you want to go to the Calm Lands, anyway?"

Gippal rolled his eyes. "Because I want to see all of those wonderful chocobos." Rikku giggled as he smirked. "Nah. I just want to make it easier on Baralai...he's probably busy enough, and doesn't need people coming in all of the time. If we go at the same time, less work for him." He scratched the back of his head. "Just helping out my fellow man."

Paine stared at him dubiously. "Right. How nice of you. Didn't know you had it in you." Gippal looked hurt. "Hey. I have a heart, you know." Paine rolled her eyes as a Hypello walked up to her. "Mish Yoona, Mish Paine, Mish Rikku, and Mishter Gippal, the Calm lands ish our next shtop. Pleashe be careful, and have a nice day?" Rikku smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" The Hypello walked off, and Rikku mounted her speeder bike. As the ferry neared the shore, part of the ferry's wall slid away, allowing Rikku to ride through the gap and onto the grassy field that was the Calm Lands.

Rikku didn't know why, but she loved the Calm Lands. It was always so peaceful, until Open Air and Argent set up their companies, and Rin opened up the Travel Agency. Now, it was full of activity. Children were all over the place, spending their hard-earned credits on exciting and fun games. Adults were acting like children, betting on Lupine Races and winning prizes. Rikku liked hanging out there to relax and while away spare time. Paine and Yuna followed Rikku onto the large field, and Rikku allowed them to board. She sped off towards the Travel Agency, Gippal getting farther and farther behind.

As Rikku reached the Travel Agency, she waved at Sharra, the girl sitting at the desk of the Travel Agency. Sharra waved back. "Hey, Rikku! Whatcha doing here?" Rikku smiled. "Oh, just dropping by to check on my chocobo. Clasko's taking care of it for me." Sharra nodded. "Anything you need?"

"Nah. Just wanted to stop by and say hi." Sharra nodded.

"Well, if that's all you need, then you can head on to Clasko's. However, you need to head there on foot. He has chocobos running wild over there, and hovers scare them off. I'll take care of your hover for you." Rikku nodded with a smile. "Thanks! I'll be back in under an hour." Sharra nodded, and the three girls got off the hover, heading out on foot.

Two Coeurls sauntered up to block their way. Rikku smiled as she drew her small Thief daggers. "All right...let's get some fiend!" Two quick cuts with her blades, and one was history. Paine had slashed one with her sword, and soon they were walking again, headed to the chocobo ranch. Rikku sighed. "Y'know, I kinda miss when it took a while to beat them. It's not as fun any more!" Paine nodded. "I agree. Now, it's just annoying, having to waste time to kill the fiends in one round."

Entering the old Monster Arena, Rikku smiled as she heard the squeaks of the Chocobos in residence. Clasko wasn't wandering the room he normally was in, but Rikku found the small squeaky chocobo toy in the middle of the floor. Squeaking it a few times, she heard Clasko. "Coming! Coming!" He jogged up to them. "Oh, hello Lady Yuna, Rikku, Paine." Yuna cleared her throat. "Just Yuna." Clasko nodded. "Right, La- I mean, Yuna." He looked over at Rikku. "Here to see Aykma? She's right back here." He led them up the ramp, to where the Amazing Chocobo and Chocobo Runners resided. The amazing Chocobo was missing, and in its place was Aykma. It cheeped with joy as Rikku walked up, and waved at it.

"She's taller than I remembered." Rikku said as she looked at Aykma, who came up to her knees. Sitting cross-legged in the stall, Rikku began petting the chocob, who was almost purring with contentment. Clasko smiled as he looked down at her chocobo. "She grows fast, like all of the chocobos do. In about two weeks, she'll be fully grown." Rikku nodded, then looked up at Clasko. "So, um...can you show me what to do to take care of her?" Clasko looked embarrassed. "Of course. Aykma is very well behaved, and can stay anywhere you do, provided she gets half an hour of exercise every day. She likes Mimett Greens the best, and strawberries, if you can find them. For a while, she'll nap most of the day. One or two Greens in the morning and night ought to keep her happy for the day."

Rikku looked up at Clasko. "But I don't have any greens, or any bedding for her, or anything like that!" Clasko smiled. "Don't worry about it – I have plenty of things...you can have some. All she needs is a large pillow to sleep on, Greens or fresh fruit, water, and a bit of exercise." Rikku nodded as Clasko left the stall. "Follow me." She did, and Clasko led her to a small closet. Getting out a leash, a plastic bin, and a large pillow, Clasko gave them to her. "The leash is when you want to walk her around. Fill the bin with Greens from the big baskets over there, and you should be good to go!" Rikku nodded. "Thanks, Clasko! Oh, is the Chocobo dungeon full of fiends?" Clasko shook his head. "Nope. Thanks to you, there aren't any more fiends to scare the chocobos!" After filling the plastic bin, Rikku put most of it in her bag. Tying the leash around Aykma, she led her out of the stall.

"Thanks for the help, Clasko! I'll go ahead and take Akyma with me!" Clasko nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you later!" Rikku waved goodbye as she left the old Monster Arena, headed to the Travel Agency. Aykma kept up, though she occasionally wandered off to chase butterflies.

When she arrived, Gippal was there, flirting with Sharra, who was giggling. Rikku sighed in exasperation. Gippal looked over at her. "Finished?" Rikku nodded. "Yep, we're done." Sharra went to go get Rikku's speeder as Aykma stepped towards Gippal, sniffing the air. He held out his hand for the small chocobo. She poked it suspiciously, then chirped happily. He began scratching the top of her head as Aykma sat down. "I guess she likes me." Gippal said as he stood back up. Aykma looked up at him, as if to ask why he'd stopped playing with her. She kicked him in the shins, and Gippal took a step backwards. "Ow! Hey!" Yuna laughed. "I guess you've got a new friend." Rikku soon came back, speeder in tow. "Ready to go?" Yuna and Paine nodded. Yuna and Paine got on, and Rikku did as well, the chocobo sitting in front of her. She sped off towards the Macalania entrance. "Where're we going?" Paine called. "To Macalania! You can go to Bevelle from there!" Rikku yelled back. Yuna looked behind her, and noticed that Gippal had a speeder pf his own, and was trying to overtake Rikku.

Rikku noticed Gippal behind her. "Hey, Cid's girl, I bet I'll get to Bevelle before you." Gippal yelled. Rikku grinned, and shook her head. "Not a chance! I'll get there first! You're on!" Speeding up even more, Rikku raced for the narrow opening that led to the Woods, Gippal on her tail. She raced through the opening first, towards the misty remains of Macalania. Gippal swerved off the path, and Yuna almost started laughing. He was going completely off course! Rikku didn't slow down, though. She kept going, finally reaching the turn for Bevelle. As they raced through, Rikku cheered. They had won!

Reaching the Highbridge, Rikku was shocked to find that Gippal was in front of them, speeder parked, arms crossed, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You lose, Cid's girl." Rikku glared angrily, then started laughing. Gippal looked confused. "What?" Rikku kept laughing, and soon Paine and Yuna both realized what she was talking about. Gippal was getting angry. "What is it?" Rikku finally managed to gasp out two words. "Nice hair." Gippal then put a hand to his head, and felt his hair. All of it was sticking straight up, several inches in the air. ((A/N: Think Vash the stampede's hair)) Gippal grimaced. "That was a little unexpected." Attempting to smooth it down, Gippal tried to flatten it, but it just popped back up. Rikku just kept on laughing. Gippal sighed in defeat.

"C'mon, let's go. The praetor's waiting." He strode towards the temple, the three girls following. When they reached the gate, the guard looked at them curiously. "Who are you, and what business do you seek with the praetor?" Gippal motioned to Rikku and himself. "Baralai hired us to clear out Via Infinito." The guard nodded. "You may enter, but the other two ladies must wait outside." Paine and Yuna went to sit down, and Rikku and Gippal followed the guard into the temple.

When they entered, the priests bowed, Yevon-style. Rikku bowed back, and Gippal looked lost. One of the priests motioned them over to the main lift. "The Praetor is waiting." He said as Rikku and Gippal stepped aboard. The lift went up to the second story, and they stepped onto the sunlit balconey, waiting for the praetor.

Okay! Finished with chapter 4! Review please! Tell me what you think of this so far!


	5. Job Description

Author's Note: Hey! Yay – I got two reviews for this chapter! Please review my fic! I've worked hard on it...if you read, just leave a message! It's not that hard to do. Anyway, I just got a new computer, so yay for that! School has officially started, and I doubt my updates will be as often as they used to be...sorry about that! I'm taking Japanese, which is a lot of fun! I'm also in choir and pre-ap classes, so these updates will take a while! Thank goodness for breaks like labor day! I've been in scholl for six weeks now, but I will try to update faster next time!

Song of the update: Shuo Ai Ni – Jolin Tsai

Royce – It works! Thanks so much! I like it a lot!

Cute-kitty2 – I know! I want her chocobo, too!

On to the fic!

Baralai strode down the narrow walkway, and noticed Gippal and Rikku waiting for him, her chocobo cheeping happily. "Sorry you had to wait." He said, panting. "The meeting ran late."

Gippal yawned. "Right. So that's why you kept us waiting for three hours."

Baralai looked surprised. "Three hours?!"

Rikku giggled. "He's kidding, silly. We've only been up here about ten minutes, don't worry about it."

Baralai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Right. Why don't you both follow me to my quarters, so we can have some more privacy." Rikku nodded, and he escorted the two of them, and Aykma, onto his personal hover. It rose to a small building on top of the temple. There were three others nearby.

"What are those for?" Rikku asked quietly as they stepped off of the lift, pointing to the other three buildings. Baralai said nothing as he kept walking. "You'll know soon enough, now come on." He led them to the back right building. A keypad was on the door. Entering an eight-digit code, the door swung wide, and led to the praetor's living room.

Rikku stepped inside, feeling the softness of the carpet. It was navy blue, and the walls were wooden panels. Gippal whistled. "Nice place you've got here, Baralai. If I knew that a praetor had this for a perk, I'd gladly take your job." Baralai laughed. "It is pretty nice, but we're not here to admire my living room." Rikku sat down in a recliner, sinking into it, Aykma settling down on the floor. She relaxed as Baralai and Gippal both found chairs, and Baralai began to talk.

"I assume you came here for the debriefing, to find out exactly what you will be doing while working here in Bevelle." Rikku nodded. "I hired you both, but for different jobs. Gippal will be overseeing the entire project, and he will report directly to me."

Rikku sighed. "Lemme guess. I'm his assistant?" Baralai shook his head. "No. You will be one of the workers in the dungeon itself. You work for Gippal."

For a long moment, nobody said anything. Then, Gippal began laughing. "Oh, that's great. Rikku, working for me?" He kept laughing. Rikku simply glared at him. What else was she to do? She sighed. "What exactly does 'working for Gippal' involve? Like, how often do I have to talk to him?"

Baralai looked annoyed, probably at the fact that Rikku and Gippal were less than pleased with his choice. "Just report to him daily how much you have cleared out. He, in turn, will tell me."

"Rikku, my secretary should be waiting for you just outside. I have a few things to...discuss...with Gippal." Rikku took that as her invitation to leave. "Okay! I guess this is bye for now, then!" Bouncing to the door, Aykma behind her, she let herself out. Baralai's secretary, the same Guado from before, was standing on the roof, smiling.

As soon as Rikku left the room, Baralai shut the door behind her, and looked back at Gippal. Gippal reclined in his chair, looking back at the praetor. "So, what's the deal?" Baralai shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Mercredi wanted to talk to Rikku."

"Oh, a girl thing. Right." Gippal shrugged. "Whatever. So, are we living in the temple, or what?"

Baralai nodded. "Oh, that. Yes, you're living up here, right this way." Baralai stood up and left the room, Gippal following him. Baralai walked to the next building, over on the right. Gippal walked after him, noticing that Baralai's cute assistant was leading Rikku to the building in front of the one Baralai was currently unlocking, with an old-looking key. Baralai swung open the door, and waited for Gippal to walk in.

Gippal didn't budge an inch. "Ladies first." Baralai chuckled as he reluctantly stepped over the threshold. Gippal walked in, and shut the door behind him. "Nice." The walls were stone, the floor wood, the furniture and carpet crimson red. There was a large black sphere player with a huge screen, and a solid, dark wood coffee table sat between some red armchairs. There was a dark stone fireplace, and a small amount of cabinets and countertops where a stove and other kitchen items were located, and a small wooden table with chairs. Gippal looked around, obviously searching for a flaw of some sort. He smirked in triumph when he found it.

"Baralai, one of the wooden panels is messed up. It's loose." Baralai just smiled as Gippal pushed it inward, and the wall slid away. Gippal was off balance from pressing the door, and fell down the stairwell leading from the doorway. Baralai walked to the top of the staircase to see Gippal sprawled at the bottom, looking annoyed. "Could've warned me about this." Baralai shrugged. "I knew you'd find it by yourself." Gippal got to his feet as Baralai got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is this, anyway?" Gippal wanted to know.

Baralai shrugged. "Somewhere in the upper levels of the temple. I don't know where we are specifically." Gippal nodded, and pushed the first door open. Inside was a bathroom. The other side of the hallway had a study with a space for working with machina, and a smaller desk for paperwork and things. Gippal's bedroom was at the end of the hall, with a large bed and down comforter. There was a small door leading to an outdoor balcony that looked over Bevelle, and the remains of the woods beyond. Gippal sat on the bed. "Hm, pretty nice. I like it." Baralai nodded. "Thought you would. I think Miss Rikku and Mercredi should be a while."

Gippal shrugged. "Eh, some tv will do ya some good." Going back up the steps, Gippal turned on the sphere player, that doubled as a television, and switched to the sports channel. A Blitzball game was beginning, between the Besaid Aurochs and the Al Bhed Psyches. The sportscaster was interviewing Tidus about his change of teams from Zanarkand to Besaid. He was talking about the High Summoner Yuna, and how he was in love with her. Gippal rolled his eyes. "You see the High Summoner everywhere. Can't get rid of her." Baralai shrugged, then looked back at Gippal, a glint in his eyes. "I bet you 10,000 gil that Besaid will win." Gippal smirked. "I'm rootin' for my buddies, the Psyches. You're on."

"Hi there, Rikku!" Rikku grinned back to the Guado. "Um, I didn't catch your name earlier..."

"Mercredi. Now, if you'll follow me, I can take you to your quarters." Rikku followed the young Guado, who led her away from Baralai's home, and towards the front right building. Instead of a keypad, there was an old-fashioned-looking doorknob and keyhold. Mercredi reached into a pocket, and pulled out a large, old-fashioned key with the symbol of Bevelle on it (a/n: Not sure what that is, exactly...the winged-eye thing from Bevelle?) Unlocking the door with a creak, it swung wide. Rikku walked in, expecting to see a stuffy, dusty room with only the bare essentials inside.

Instead, Rikku saw the opposite. "It's so pretty!" The floor was marble tile, and the walls wooden paneling, but Rikku's quarters looked personalized, and cozy. There was a small living room area with a funky light purple rug. Lavender plush chairs encircled a glass and silver coffee table. A large sphere player was in the center of the room, bright silver with an enormous screen. There was a cozy-looking beige stone fireplace in the living room, and a small kitchen area next to it. A few wooden cabinets lined the walls, and the countertop was small, but functional, including a sink, stove, and oven. There was a small pantry, and a round glass table with silver chairs.

Rikku relaxed in one of the chairs and sighed. "Wow, this is neat!" Mercredi laughed, sitting down in another chair. "Glad you liked it. Of course, that isn't all of it." Rikku looked surprised. "It isn't?"

The Guado laughed again. "Of course not. Try pressing that wall panel over there." Rikku looked around, and noticed a wooden panel with a discolored tile in the center. Pressing it, she stepped back in shock as the wall slid back, leading to a spiral staircase. Rikku walked down the wooden stairs, noticing the rounded shelves that lined the walls of the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she flicked on a light. The stairs creaked as Mercredi followed after her.

Downstairs, there was a small carpeted hallway with pale stone walls. There were three doors, one on each side, and one at the end of the hallway. Through the left door, Rikku discovered a study. It had a few small shelves, and two desks. One was a nice wooden one, with plenty of drawers and a nice chair in front of it. Against another wall was the opposite: a utilitarian gray stone desk. It had no drawers, but two cabinets to either side were full of drawers. Mercredi piped up from the entrance of the room. "The stone desk is for you to work on machina at, if you wish to. The drawers are for storage, and there is plenty of room for everything you need. The wooden desk is for whatever you want."

Rikku nodded, then left the study, and went into the right room. Inside was a bathroom. It was equipped with the normal sink, toilet, and shower, but also had a large cabinet, vanity mirror, and huge bathtub. Rikku stepped inside, looking around. As with the other rooms, the walls and floor was plain, but the decorations were personal, bright, and cheery.

Leaving the bathroom, Rikku walked down the hall, and opened the door. Inside was her bedroom. Marcredi laughed at her surprise. "What, did you think you were going to sleep on the couch?" Rikku laughed as she looked around. In the center was a large, tall four-poster bed with a large down comforter and tons of pillows. There was a small closet and a chest of drawers for clothes, and a large window with a window seat that was full of pillows, as well. There was a small fireplace by the bed, when winter came, and Rikku thought it looked so cozy she felt sleepy. She yawned, and Mercredi laughed.

Rikku looked up. "Have you met the guy I'll be working with?" Mercredi nodded with a grin. "Yep. His name's Clay. Quiet in large groups, but he's quite the gentleman. Very friendly and polite, with good looks to boot." Rikku smiled. "Good! How is he battle-wise?"

"Eh, pretty good, actually. Baralai was impressed, which is why he got hired. He lived in the Calm Lands for a while, a gambler. He was good at winning gil. I hear that his payment is nothing compared to his winnings from all of that gambling. Right now, he lives in Luca, selling movie and music spheres." She leaned in conspiratorially. "He can't wait to meet you." Rikku smiled. "Great! I guess I'll see him in a few days!"

Mercredi looked down at Rikku's feet, where Aykma was snoozing. "That's such an adorable chocobo! Wow, it's white!"

Rikku grinned. "Yup. Clasko was experimenting with chocobos, and I got the first white chocobo as a birthday present!"

The Guado sat down at the windowseat. Reaching inside a small purse, she pulled out a rolled-up paper. "Now, to discuss your wages." Rikku nodded, and sat down beside her. Mercredi looked around the room, then back at Rikku. Adjusting her round glasses, she began reading. "You will receive payment not only for each level you clear, but also for the fiends you defeat. The more difficult the levels and fiends get, the more gil you receive. You will get your payment weekly, as well as 10,000 gil for various other expenses, including food and any supplies you may wish to purchase."

Rikku looked a little lost. "Do I have to clear a certain number of cloisters every week?" Mercredi shook her head. "Of course not. Some levels are harder than others. You may be able to clear out three in one day, then spend the rest of the week on another level. You don't have any deadlines, either. Just get the job done." Rikku nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"

Mercredi shook her head. "Nah. Just be ready for work in three days." Rikku grinned. "I'll be there! Thanks for helping out on this!" The Guado nodded. "All right, see ya there!" She stood up to leave, as did Rikku. Rikku left her bedroom, and was about to head up the stairs when the Guado's voice stopped her. "You're a lot easier to talk to than the other Gullwings." Rikku looked behind her. "Why's that?"

The Guado shrugged. "I'm...not too sure. Brother is just plain insane, and Shinra can't last five minutes without bragging about his latest inventions. Buddy doesn't seem to talk much, to me, anyway. Paine's aloof, and didn't talk to much of anyone. And Yuna, I mean, what can I say? She saved Spira, twice!" At Rikku's look, she corrected herself. "Sorry, helped save Spira, twice. She's the high summoner, for crying out loud! It's hard to imagine that she's just a normal Spiran like the rest of us, that she's, well, normal.

"But you're really easy to talk to. You remind me of a friend I used to have, she had your bubbly personality and positive outlook. I like talking to you, because you're very down to earth, and normal, unlike most other 'celebrities' who act like everyone is beneath them." Rikku smiled. "Thanks!" Mercredi grinned. "So, I'll see ya around?"

Rikku grinned back. "Of course!" She grabbed the key from Mercredi's open hands, headed up the stairs two at a time, and rushed through the door. Mercredi followed, at a slightly less breakneck pace. Rikku let Mercredi through the door before locking it, putting the key in her bag.

Leaving the roof, Rikku noticed that Gippal and Baralai were already waiting outside. Baralai was looking very cheerful, holding a bag of gil, while Gippal looked disgusted, leaning against a pillar. He muttered, "Stupid Psyches." Baralai smiled even wider, then looked at Rikku. "Do you like it?" Rikku grinned, and nodded. "Yup yup! Thanks!" She stepped on the lift along with Gippal, and rode it downward. Baralai bowed, Yevon-style, before being out of view. Rikku waved back, but Gippal simply nodded. Reaching the narrow walkway, Rikku got off the hover first, and simply jumped off. It wasn't that high, compared to most machina, and Rikku managed it with ease. Aykma jumped off with her, her small wings helping her float down.

When Gippal got off of the hover, and sent it back up for Baralai, he realized that he didn't know where Rikku was. "Gippal! Down here!" Gippal looked down, and saw Rikku standing on the ground, close to the Highbridge. He looked confused. "How'd you get down there so fast?" Rikku shrugged. "I jumped. C'mon, it's easy!" Gippal sighed. "No thanks...I'd like to stay intact, thanks. I'll do the long way around." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. Don't expect me to wait on you!" She skipped off as Gippal headed to the temple.

Rikku walked back to Yuna and Paine, waving. Yuna smiled. "Where'd Gippal go?" Rikku rolled her eyes. "He decided to take the long way."

Paine looked curious. "The long way?"

"Going through the temple as opposed to jumping off of the walkway." Rikku then noticed Kogoro at Yuna's side. She was wearing her Trainer Dressphere, and Paine was in her Dark Knight. Rikku was confused. "Why are you wearing different dresspheres than normal?" Paine shrugged. "You were taking forever, and we were bored, so we thought we'd have a little battle, for fun." She smirked. "I won, as usual." Yuna was leaning against a column for support.

"Rikku, can we get home soon? I'm pretty sore..." Rikku nodded to Yuna, who sighed in relief. While they had been talking, Gippal was able to catch up. "Slowpoke." Rikku giggled as she headed back to her bike, Yuna and Paine following her. Gippal rolled his eyes as he headed back to his own. Rikku got on quickly, settling Aykma in front of her, as did Yuna and Paine, and they were off, Gippal somewhere behind them. Racing around the trees, Rikku reached the edge of Macalania Woods in record time. An enormous airship was just about to leave, and Rikku hailed it down, and got on board. Giving the Guado at the door some gil, rode her bike inside, laying it down beside her in a seat. Yuna, Paine, and Gippal joined her, and they were soon headed home. Paine got off at Luca, Yuna at Besaid, Gippal at Djose, and finally, Rikku in Bikanel.

Rikku thanked the driver as she hopped off with her chocobo and speederbike. She wondered why in Spira Gippal was in Djose. After all, only two or three Al Bhed still lived there after Vegnagun. Shrugging slightly, Rikku continued walking. Probably a machina problem, Rikku was sure of it. That didn't worry her too much. After all, the Temple's machina was notoriously finicky. The door of Home came quickly into view, and Rikku grinned. She felt like taking a nice shower, then relaxing for the rest of the day.

Seeing the door for the repair center, Rikku pushed open the door. A new person was at the desk, a woman. She smiled. "Rammu, Rikku. Ouin machina ec nayto." (Hello, Rikku. Your machina is ready.) Rikku smiled, and went to the back, where 2 heavy-set Al Bhed men were tinkering with some speederbikes. On some metal shelves were small machina. Rikku found her COIBA, and spoke to it. "Coiba, wake up." It awoke, and flew to her shoulder. Rikku grinned as she noticed its metal plating. It looked very nice, and she thanked the men who worked on it. Leaving the room with a, "Ryja y hela tyo!" (Have a nice day!), Rikku went up the spiral staircase to her room, Aykma behind her.

Reaching her room, she realized how comfortable her bed looked. Setting up Aykma's food bowl, Rikku allowed her chocobo to eat. Running the water of her shower, Rikku undressed, and stepped in. The semi-warm water felt good, and made her tired. She only ran the water for a few minutes, so nobody could complain about her "overusing" the water, then stepped back out. Getting dressed, she heard the dinner siren. If she didn't go in five minutes, she'd be late. Grabbing her thief dressphere and tossing it over her shoulder, she harnessed up Aykma, taking her food bowl with her, and left the room.

Okay! Review now, please! I'm sooooo sorry this silly chapter took forever to type...and it's pretty boring as far as chapters go...next one will be good, though, so stay tuned!


	6. Perfect Job?

Chapter 6: Perfect job?

Author's note: Hello again. I know it's been a while since we last chatted, but I've been super busy with high school and all…and I only got one reviewer for chapter 5! To Klyssi, who this chapter is dedicated to, thanks for reviewing…it gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter. I have started Final Fantasy X! Rikku still is awesome, though Yuna and Tidus can be a bit annoying at times…I just beat Seymour for the first time. Also, if any of my readers have completed Via Infinito, it would be helpful if you could tell me how the attacks by the bosses above level 40 look…I'll get there eventually. Anyway, I'll head on to the fic now.

Song of the update: Ghost Love Score by Nightwish

Rikku awoke to her moogle alarm clock "Kupo"-ing in her ear. She groaned as she checked the time. 6:00 in the morning. Great. Just in time to get to work. Shutting off her alarm, she rolled out of bed. She made her bed, and then moved into the bathroom, turning the water on. Undressing, she stepped into the warm water. She quickly washed her hair, and got out again. Wrapping herself in a towel, she nudged Aykma awake, and then gave her some water and Greens. As the small chocobo munched happily, Rikku went over to her sphere shelf.

Her dresspheres were neatly organized on the shelf, and Rikku pulled out her Garment Grid. Minus her new dressphere, there were five spaces available. Since it was her first day at work, she had no idea what to expect. Carefully, she picked out the dresspheres she wanted to use. Dark Knight and Berserker were obvious choices, as they were strong dresspheres with high health and powerful attacks. She also picked Alchemist, because it could not only heal, but attack. Mascot was another obvious choice, being an extremely useful dressphere. Her final dressphere was harder to pick. She finally decided on the classic, Thief. She put that one on, and smiled. COIBA began talking, making Rikku jump. "Yuna, Besaid." Rikku smiled. Shinra had helped her set up eight commspheres around Spira, one of which was in Yuna's home.

Coiba's screen lit up, and showed a smiling and waving Yuna. "Hey, Rikku! How are you?" Rikku smiled. "Good, and ready for a first day at work!"

Yuna nodded. "Have you met that other guy yet?"

Rikku shook her head. "No, not yet. Baralai says that he's a really nice guy, and his secretary, Mer, says he's really cute!" Yuna smiled. "That's good to hear…we were afraid you'd end up marrying Gippal."

Rikku spluttered a bit as Paine came into the picture "W-what are you t-talking about!" Paine rolled her eyes. "Yuna's being a bit…off…today, just ignore her. Good luck on your first day." Rikku smiled brightly. "Okay, thank you!"

Yuna was about to turn off the sphere cam when she told Rikku, "Tell me about your first day! We can meet at Paine's café, all right?" Rikku nodded. "'Kay! Bye!" She switched off her sphere cam, and put it neatly back in place. Grabbing her black bag, she harnessed up Aykma and put her inside. COIBA flew to her shoulder, and she walked out the door, locking it securely with her key.

Leaving the building, she noticed Gippal locking his door. He waved when he noticed her, and she went up to him. "I'm all set and ready to go…be back later!" Gippal nodded; he was obviously still half-asleep. Rikku giggled, and poked him on the nose. He woke up then. "Hey! I was sleepwalking here!" Rikku giggled. "Yeah, I know…c'mon! Stay awake!" She boarded the small hover, and Gippal did as well. Aykma chirped as they moved downward. Getting off, she followed the Highbridge to the entrance to the temple. The priests there bowed Yevon-style, and she tried her best to bow to them, though she didn't have the hang of it. Gippal snickered under his breath, but Rikku ignored him. She noticed the praetor standing near the entrance, with a person she didn't recognize. Baralai called her over.

"Hello, Rikku. This is Clay, your partner." Clay smiled, and stuck a hand out. He had brown hair that was slightly wavy, bright blue eyes, and a build that reminded her of a certain Zanarkand blitzer. He was wearing something that reminded her of Clasko, except he had armor on top of it, with a gun strapped to his waistband and a large sword over one shoulder. She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya, Clay!" He smiled at her. "Ready to go?" She nodded cheerfully. "Almost!" Reaching into her bag, she pulled out Aykma, who needed to stretch her legs. Clay looked at the small chocobo, surprised. "A white chocobo? How in the world…" Rikku grinned. "Clasko's birthday present to me…he was experimenting." Clay bent down, offering his hand to the chocobo. Aykma ignored Clay's hand, and instead pulled his glove off, as it resembled the Greens she loved so much. Rikku giggled. "No, Aykma, give Clay back his glove." Aykma reluctantly obeyed, and Clay laughed. "Wow, she's well trained…" Rikku shrugged. "Well, I trained her myself…guess I did all right."

Baralai chuckled. "Looks like you're getting along well enough…have fun you two. You work until 3 or 4, okay?" Rikku and Clay nodded, and they jumped into the first level.

Looking around herself, Rikku could see some easy creatures, mostly. Coyotes and Divebeaks swarmed everywhere, along with Nashorns, Ahrimans, and Flan Azuls. Rikku spherechanged into her Dark Knight dressphere. She looked at Clay, who was smiling, and was wielding his sword. Rikku grinned. "I bet I can kill more of these than you can!" Clay smirked. "You're on. Ladies first…" Rikku smiled. She knew exactly which attack to use. Concentrating hard, a dark ripple appeared around her, black bubbles rising from the depths. Aykma cowered behind Clay, obviously afraid of the Darkness attack. Jumping high in the air, she allowed her sword to hit the bubbles, sending the darkness outward. Her health dropped a bit as twenty creatures exploded into pyreflies. She smiled, dusting herself off. "Let's see you try that." She then picked up a shaking Aykma, and put her back in the bag, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Clay looked surprised. Rikku guessed he had underestimated her skill. He smirked again. "Showoff…my turn." He waited a while for the creatures to come back to the area, which they eventually did. He swung his sword to the left and right, and yellow energy began to form. It encircled his sword with spiky yellow rings. He hefted the large sword into the air, and the sword became the same color as the energy. He swung it down and sideways, and spun around, forming a spiral of energy around him. Bringing his sword through the energy to cut the binds, it exploded outward, clearing away the same amount of creatures. Rikku grinned. "Apparently, we're even…" He smiled back at her. "I guess so…"

As the pair began clearing the fiends out of the first level more slowly, Rikku looked over at Clay. "So, what did you do before getting hired here?"

Clay shrugged. "I'm a gambler…on lupine races mostly. I just get lucky, win a few gil here and there. I'm not a lazy bum like some of those deadbeats out there, though. I help clean out fiends from the Calm Lands, whenever they need it. The Travel Agency pays me for my services, and sometimes I go up to Gagazet, or what's left of Macalania. What about you?"

Rikku shrugged. "Well, you probably already knew this, but I traveled with the ex-summoner Yuna." Clay nodded. "I helped defeat Sin two years ago, and when Vegnagun reared its head, I helped defeat that, too." Clay asked her to tell him about it, and she described both of their journeys. Clay was impressed again. "Wow…don't take offense at this, but I didn't really expect you'd be all that good…I thought I'd have to clean up after you. You look gorgeous, like you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty. I was wrong about you."

Rikku was surprised about Clay as well. He was handsome, smart, funny, and a good fighter, not to mention very complimentary. Rikku thought it was nice to talk to him. He was also considerate, which was a welcome change from Gippal's brashness. She could seriously consider herself becoming his girlfriend, if things kept going well. Right after she thought that, she shook her head in dismay. 'Someone's desperate…why am I thinking of him like that…we only just met!' She ignored that thought, and kept talking with Clay as they continued to clear the Cloister. They talked about random topics, and Rikku enjoyed talking to him. Maybe her job wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Her good feeling left as they finished the first level and headed onto the next. Clay began defeating a pack of Coyotes, and looked over at her. Rikku had let down Aykma to run around, who kept well away from the predators. "Rikku, what's your family like?" She shrugged.

"Well, there's my dad, Cid, my brother, Brother, and nobody else. My mom died before I could remember her." Clay looked slightly pitying, but Rikku ignored him.

"If you're talking my extended family, there's Yuna, and her father, Braska, Shinra, Al Bhed genius, and Buddy, another of the Gullwings. I think Nhadala's related to me somehow, and Dad jokes that one side of our family is cactuars." She shrugged.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the slashing of weapons and firing of guns. Clay's voice was quiet. "You mean, you're an Al Bhed?"

"Yeah, born and raised. My dad's the one who's rebuilding Home…why?"

"Uh, no reason." The tension in the room got thick then, and Clay didn't talk to her at all, not even to ask for help. Rikku got confused. Why wasn't he talking? Was he one of those anti-Al Bhed guys? Then why didn't he notice her telltale eyes and hair until now?

They finished the second Cloister that way, silence except for their weapons and the fiends. When they reached the third cloister, Rikku spherechanged back into her Thief dressphere, as the metal armor was starting to feel uncomfortably warm. Aykma was asleep in Rikku's bag, cheeping contentedly. Clay looked up at her. "You changed clothes." He said, expressionless. "Some Al Bhed invention?" He spoke 'Al Bhed' as if it were a curse. Rikku looked down. "Yeah…Shinra invented it…why? You have a problem with Al Bheds or something?" Rikku said questioningly, trying not to sound as confused as she felt.

"It's nothing." Clay said sharply, and Rikku looked away from him. Obviously, he wasn't going to talk to her. She tried a couple of times to start a conversation, but they fell flat every time she tried.

The next hour and a half went on that way. Clay ignored her, but Rikku could feel his eyes boring into her back whenever she turned around. It was getting on her nerves. Maybe she was being paranoid, but Clay was acting odd. About ten minutes later, Clay looked at his watch. "Oh, gotta go…I promised to clear out the Chocobo Ranch for Clasko…you don't mind cleaning up for me?" Rikku shrugged. "I guess not…" Clay grinned. "Thanks, sweetie. You're so considerate." He winked, then went up the small stairwells two at a time to reach the outside world.

Rikku was so mad at Clay, she would have screamed. "Sweetie?" she said aloud. Just a minute ago, he had been ignoring her. Now, he thought sucking up would help? Now, she knew something was up…she needed to vent. With a grin, she spherechanged into Machina Maw. She let Aykma up into her lap, then started firing at the defenseless fiends. Within thirty minutes, the cloister was clear. She looked at her watch. It was about 3:00. Perfect timing. Rikku spherechanged into the outfit Paine and Yuna had bought her, using the sphere in her bag. She stored Aykma in her bag, and then walked through the empty cloister to the stairs. When she reached the top, Gippal was waiting for her. "Hey, Cid's girl…how many cloisters did you clear?"

"I have a name, and three" She tried to keep walking, as she needed to get to Luca on time. Gippal stopped her. "Where's Clay? Lying in one of the cloisters?" Rikku shook her head. "No…he had to leave early, he was clearing out the Ranch for Clasko." Gippal shook his head. "Nope…he lied. One of my men did it for him two days ago…Clasko's fiend problem isn't that bad…" Rikku was tempted to slap Clay the next time she saw him. Gippal noticed her expression. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing." She said through clenched teeth. Gippal nodded. "Right…well, if you won't tell me, then fine. I'll try to stop him if he slacks off again." Rikku nodded. "Thanks…now I need to get to Luca."

"I'm going with you."

"What? I was going to The Alibi, to talk with Yuna and Paine."

"Oh, that's why you look nice…I meant I'm also headed to Luca…I have a date there…"

"Oh…" Rikku felt a little silly. "Do you know where an airship is?" Gippal nodded. "In the front courtyard. It may still be loading." Rikku nodded with a grin, and began running. "Thanks!" She reached the ship just in time, paid her fare, and sat down, waiting for it to reach Luca.

As the ship touched down in the bustling metropolis of Luca, Rikku jumped out in a hurry. She loved Luca. It was all so busy, and a fun place to be. Strains of music could be heard in the air and vendors hawked their wares to the loitering masses. Rikku dodged the busy crowds, following the familiar streets to the black-bricked building. She opened the wooden door, walking inside The Alibi.

At the front entrance, a young girl stood perkily at a podium. "Hiya, and welcome to the Alibi…how may I help you?" Rikku was about to respond when Paine walked up, casually dressed in black jeans and a red top. "It's all right, Syria. She's with me." The girl nodded, unfazed. "Okay!" She said cheerily, stepping back as Paine led Rikku to a back room. Yuna was already sitting at the small table, and there were a couple of full tables nearby. Rikku sat down with her two best friends, and they started talking almost immediately.

Yuna sipped a smoothie, and handed Rikku her own. "So, how was your first day?"

Rikku shrugged. "It was okay…"

"Only okay?" Paine asked. "You were pretty pumped about having this job and all."

Rikku shrugged. "Well, I met Clay…"

Yuna smiled. "Ooh…was he cute?"

Rikku grinned, "Very cute…and he was nice, but he started acting weird…"

Yuna was curious. "Weird how?"

"Well, everything started out fine, until he just started ignoring me…and he left almost an hour early, leaving me to finish the cloister."

Paine looked annoyed. "Jerk…did you say anything to him that would make him mad?"

"I don't know…I said I was an Al Bhed, and he seemed pretty distant after I mentioned it."

"You mean he has something against Al Bheds?"

"I dunno…" Rikku was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't trust this guy…but you can't tell what his problem is?"

"N-no…it may be nothing…"

Yuna changed the subject after noticing Rikku's discomfort. "So, how was the job otherwise?"

Rikku brightened. "It was really a lot of fun…I'm a little rusty with fighting at the moment. I also really like my apartment. It's on top of the temple, and it's really nice."

Yuna smiled. "Well, maybe we should go check it out sometime…"

Paine looked up; she obviously hadn't followed the conversation. "Hey, Rikku, doesn't your little robo-bird thing have mini cameras?"

Rikku nodded slowly. "Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

Yuna smiled as she figured out what Paine was trying to say. "Why don't you put them on the walls of the cloisters?"

Rikku looked confused. "Why?"

"That way, you can check to see if any more fiends have appeared in every level. Give the little thing you can watch the cameras with to Gippal. That way, if Clay does anything else weird, there'll be some proof…"

Rikku nodded. "Okay, that's a good idea, but I still don't think that it's gonna help… I'll do it just in case."

Gippal sat at a table not too far from the chatting trio. It took all of his reasoning to convince himself that he wasn't spying on them. His date had yet to show up, and he had nothing better to do, though he knew that was a lie. His date had come and gone, according to Syria, the girl at the front, and there was no reason for him to keep on waiting. But that didn't mean he would just walk up and leave. He decided to watch the three former spherehunters. Maybe he'd get something interesting out of them.

The trio's conversation had now shifted to more uplifting topics. Rikku turned to Yuna.

"So, how's our superstar blitzballing team doing?" Yuna smiled. "It's going really well. Ever since Wakka got back, the team's doing much better. Tidus is getting along with the others, too…though Keepa thinks he's a showoff." Paine rolled her eyes. "What else is new?" Rikku laughed as Yuna kept talking.

"The rumor is that Lulu's pregnant again." Rikku looked up. "Really?" Her cousin nodded. "Yep. They told the team yesterday, and Lulu's due a couple of months after the season ends." Rikku smiled in delight. "Aw! Vidina will have a baby brother!"

"Sister." Paine said, correcting Rikku.

"So, Dr. P, what's up with you?"

Paine looked a bit irritated at the nickname, but answered. "Not much…business as usual. The Alibi's doing fine, as you can tell…" Rikku nodded, looking interested. "So, you guys planning to do anything interesting this weekend?"

The conversation seemed to go on for several hours, and Rikku enjoyed talking with the two of them. She had really missed being a Gullwing, and having everyday conversations with Yuna and Paine. It reminded her of old times, when they used to hang out in the cabin and talk into the late hours of the night. But all too soon, she had to return to Bevelle. It was already getting late, and she had to rush to catch the last ride out of Luca.

Very few other people were on the shuttle, so she slept lightly until it arrived at the Highbridge. Thanking the driver, who refused payment, she stumbled off of the shuttle, almost falling face-first into the watery moat that surrounded the bridge. She heard some familiar laughter, and stood up with as much grace as she could muster. She turned around, and noticed the praetor standing near the hover, watching her. He had stopped laughing. "I was wondering where you were, Lady Rikku…you disappeared right after work." His voice was pleasant enough, but the Al Bhed doubted he was in a very good mood. Rikku looked a bit embarrassed, then responded. "I just left to go see Yunie and Dr. P…I was in Luca…I'm sorry if I caused any trouble..."

Baralai shook his head. "No, it's fine…don't worry about it. Have you seen Gippal lately?"

Rikku smiled. "Thanks…Gippal took the shuttle to Luca when I did…" She said absently, and began walking slowly towards the temple, arms behind her head, staring at the night sky. It was a starry night, cloudless as well. "The sky's so pretty…" She said, forgetting that Baralai was right by her, who was now walking next to her.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful…" Baralai responded with a smile. Rikku looked back at the ground, and they were soon in the temple. As they stepped on the lift to take them to the upper levels of the temple, Baralai turned to Rikku once again.

"Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, you need to stay in Bevelle. Some of the other leaders of Spira wish to meet you and Clay. Mer will escort the two of you to the conference room."

"You mean like Trommell and Kimahri?" Baralai shook his head.

"No…they're just the Bevellian High Council…delegates from all over Spira." Rikku nodded.

"All right." As the conversation finished, the lift reached the top floor, and Rikku left first. She waved goodbye to Baralai, then walked to her quarters. Lights were on in both Clay's and Gippal's rooms; apparently Gippal had gotten back from Luca before her. She fumbled with the key before unlocking her door, and let Aykma down. The small chocobo could barely keep her eyes open, and Rikku revealed to staircase, walking down it quickly to reach her room.

After getting ready for bed, Rikku got under the covers to ward off the chill in the rooms. The bed felt soft, but Rikku could already feel some of her muscles getting sore. Ignoring the minor discomfot, she was soon asleep, dreaming of being a Gullwing again.

Yay! (Finally) done with chapter 6! I know it's a bit boring now, but I promise that it will get more interesting…please review! The sooner you review, the sooner I write more! See ya soon!


End file.
